Something There
by ChoirFreak8718
Summary: Mercedes is fresh out of college and is ready for a fresh start. So,she moves to Houston to live with her two best friends to help them with their music school as a voice teacher. She meets their new guitar teacher something draws them together.
1. Fresh Start

So this is my first try at Glee Fan Fiction. I'm usually on the twilight fan fic portion but ever since the birth of SAMCEDES my imagination has been running wild. I don't have a beta for this story so i'm going to be very careful when editing this one. I hope you guys like it. I don't own glee or the characters but i wish i owned Chord Overstreet's trouty mouth. :) thank you for reading- Candace

* * *

><p>Chapter one- A Fresh Start.<p>

I, Mercedes Jones, am a thick girl. I'm just fine with that. I've come to terms with that. I've learned to embrace the fat that I will never be skinny. I'm totally cool with it! There are still a couple things I need to work on. The main thing is my self-esteem. I don't hate myself. I just want my confidence to be better. The other thing is a nice guy! I want someone to want me for all of me, curves and all.

I feel like I need a fresh start, so I'm moving from my childhood home in freezing cold Ohio to the very warm Houston, Texas. I'm going to be live with my longtime friends, Kurt and his partner Blaine. I have seen them in almost two years. They've recently started a music school and asked me to help out by doing private voice and piano lessons. I have always loved to sing and music is my passion. I met Kurt my sophomore year of high school in show choir. We both saw how much talent and style one another had; we were joined at the hip. That was until he left to go to another school after he couldn't bear being bullied for being gay. That's when Blaine came into the picture. It took a while for them to get together, but once they did; they never left each other's sides.

High school was a bit of a bust for me. I dated off and on but never found THE one. I ended up giving my virginity to a guy who was nice, but he never really made me feel good about myself or my body. He always had to comment about how nice a skinny girl's body was. After that, I vowed that I would never be with a guy unless they accepted me for all of me. So suffice to say, I'm a 24 year old born again virgin. I haven't been with a guy since I was 17. I was more focused on finishing college with my Bachelors in music education. So now, I'm ready for a change inside and out.

"So you're plane get here at 4pm, right?" Kurt asked during my call to him while I was on the way to the airport.

"Yes sir." I said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh Blaine and I are so excited to have you hear with us! It's seriously been too fucking long."

"Yeah tell me about it. I can't believe I'm going to be living in Houston."

"Mercy honey, you are going to love it down here. There are lots of fine men down here…..What? It's true." I heard him mutter to Blaine; who said something I couldn't hear. I had to laugh

"Oh I have no doubt about that, but I want to get adjusted first. Then I'll let you find me a husband." He deeply sighed.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." I shook my head as I laughed.

"Okay, well I just got to the airport. I'll text you when I'm about to board the plane. I love you guys!"

"We love you too Mercy! We can't wait to see you." I smiled as I hung up my phone. The cab driver pulled up to the airport entrance and even helped me with my bags. It was a bit odd that I'm doing this alone. Not having my family her to say goodbye kind of sucks. My family wasn't really too keen on my decision to move to Texas. I simply told them that getting out of this city was the only way I'd be happy. That was the end of that discussion. However, my mom was willing to ship some of my belongings after I got situated.

After a long flight, I finally landed in Houston, Texas. When I got off the plane, I just about ran to baggage claim. Kurt and Blaine planned on meeting me there, so I was itching with excitement. I was searching for them when I heard "Mercy!" yell out from behind me. I quickly turned around to see Kurt and Blaine's smiling faces. I squealed and quickly made my way over to them. They towered over me as they pulled me into a tight group hug.

"Oh my goodness! It's so good to see my boys." I said, unable to stop smiling.

"Same here babes." Blaine said as he and Kurt pulled away. Kurt took my hand and stood back a little bit. He gave me a bright smile.

"Have you been losing weight?" He would notice, that's why he's my best friend.

"Yes I have! I've lost about 30 pounds since the beginning of the year."

"Well congrats honey, but I don't want you getting skinny on me." Blaine sang.

"Oh never that." He laughed.

"Good, I like my curvy glass of chocolate milk." I snorted and playfully swatted his arm. We quickly got my bags and headed for the car.

"So, when your mom sending the rest of your stuff?" Kurt asked during the car ride to their house.

"I don't know. She kind of acted like she didn't want to send it; which is totally fine with me. It's basically all useless crap." Blaine looked back at me.

"Aww, sweetie I'm sorry you have to deal with that. It must have been really hard to leave her…hell your whole family for that matter."

"Yeah it was hard, but I think it's for the best. I need a fresh start." Kurt looked at me through the rear view mirror as he continued to drive.

"Exactly! Now that you're here, we can find you a decent man to make you happy! Ooh wait until you see our new guitar teacher, Sam. He starts on Monday too!" I smacked my lips and began to pout.

"Aww, Kurt! Can I get settled in before you try to boo me up with someone?" I saw him roll his eyes.  
>"Fine Mercy, but you have to see him. His lips are to die for." Blaine shot him a look…..uh oh.<p>

"I knew you were all up in his mouth!" Kurt's hand reached out to Blaine and began to caress his face.

"Oh please! Baby, your mouth is the only one I want to be in." I felt the urge to throw up.

"Oh my God! I love you both to pieces, but that was way too much damn information." I said, trying to erase that comment from my mind.

For the remainder of the ride home, Kurt and Blaine filled me in on all of the fun places to go to in Houston. Their house was so cute! It had fit the both of them. When they showed me my room, I was a bit overwhelmed. They had designed it just for me. They knew that any type of purple was my favorite color so they blended black and plum together in my bedding and curtains. They even painted the walls plumb.

"You guys did this for me?" I said, trying not to get emotional. Kurt had come up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Of course we did. We can't stress enough how happy we are to have you here with us. So consider this a welcome home present." I couldn't hold my emotions inside any longer. I hugged Kurt as tight as I could and cried. I felt Blaine wrap his arms around the both of us and held us both.

"Now why'd you have to cry? You know I'll cry if I see you crying." Kurt sniffed. I laughed through my tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm so happy right now. I'm happy to be with my boys." Blaine placed a kiss on my forehead.

"And we wouldn't have it any other way. We love you Mercedes." I knew then that I had made the right decision.


	2. First Impressions

**I am so thankful for all of the reviews and story alerts I have been receiving. It only motivates me to write even more! I'm going to be working all day to get more out so i hope to have a couple chapters by the end of the week. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I was quite pleased with it. I do not own glee or SAMCEDES but i wish i could clone Amber Riley's vocal chords haha! i only hope that i can sing as good as her!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two- First Impressions.<p>

I was about to start my first week at _Musical Expressions_;Kurt and Blaine's summer music school ; and I had butterflies in my stomach all morning. I was so thankful I was going to be there with them, but I was more nervous about how the kids would react to me. I would be working with kids between the ages of ten and seventeen. At those ages, they can be a pretty tough crowd to please.

After I got dressed and did my hair, I found Blaine and Kurt in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Oooh, you look good honey." Kurt sang as he stood over the stove, scrambling eggs.

"Thank you, I wasn't sure how casual I could be." I seriously took 20 minutes figuring out what to wear before going with a simple pair of black slacks, a light blue sleeveless blouse and a light blazer.

"Awww is someone nervous?" Blaine teased as he poured three glasses of orange juice.

"Of course I am. I know you guys don't think I should be, but I really want the kids to like me." The two of them looked at me like had a third eye forming on my face.

"Mercy, they're going to love you. They're good kids, I promise." Kurt reassured me. We quickly ate breakfast and headed out.

When we pulled into _Musical Expressions_, there were already a couple cars parked in front of the building.

"Oh good, Rachel and Puck are already here." Blaine announced as he cut off the car. I followed them as they gave me a quick tour of their school. It was small but a great start. They had just opened a year ago and were already getting great business. When we walked into the office, there was a tall brunette on the phone; while a seemingly tall and muscular built man sat behind a desk on a computer.

"Good morning loves!" Kurt sang loudly. I almost forgot how much of a morning person he was. They both looked up at him and smiled. The brunette looked at me with a wide smile.

"You must be Mercedes!" She just about ran over to me and pulled me into a big hug.

"I feel like I know you already, through Kurt and Blaine. I'm Rachel Berry." Blaine laughed,

"And she's one friendly person. She's also our Advanced Voice and Piano instructor. That animal over there is Noah Puckerman, our percussion instructor." The man stood up and walked over to me holding his hand out.

"Don't worry, I won't hug you. Call me 'Puck'." He definitely looked like a drummer, dressed in ripped jeans and a classic rock t-shirt. He was also donning a Mohawk. It somehow suited him very well.

"It's so nice to meet you both." Rachel continued to smile,

"You're really gorgeous too! Oh it's so great to have another girl around."

"Hey, what about me?" Kurt mockingly whined. Suddenly there was knock on the door and a deep voice speaks out.

"Hey guys." I turned around to see a very tall, lean guy holding a guitar case over his shoulder. To say he was fine would be an understatement. His dirty blonde hair was in a short and simple cut but I could tell there was a lot of it.

"Oh hey Sam." Blaine sang. When he smiled, that's when I noticed it. His mouth was huge and also beautiful at the same time. I quickly looked away, to keep me from staring so hard. I looked at Kurt, who gave me a look that read; "I told you!" Kurt smiled and looked at Sam.

"Sam, this is my best friend and our new voice instructor; Mercedes Jones." I had no choice but to look at him as he continued to smile and walk over to me.

"Hi, Sam Evans." He held out his hand for me to shake. Once my hand was in his, I was a bit shocked at how soft it was. I totally expected to be callused from all the guitar playing. I smiled back at him,

"Nice to meet you." He kept eye contact as we shook hands.

"Likewise, Kurt tells me you've got an amazing set of pipes on ya'." I quickly glanced at Kurt; who looked like he wanted to burst.

"Oh, I can do a little something." He laughed. Shit, even that was cute.

"Ah ha, well I can't wait to hear it hopefully during a jam session." I almost forgot that my hand was still in his until he placed his other one on top of mine briefly and then pulled away.

"Well, I have to go set up. My first class is in about 45 minutes. It was really nice to meet you, Mercedes." He flashed that mile wide smile again.

"Yeah, same here." I had just about squeaked. Everyone else had said goodbye as he left the office. Kurt glanced out the door and then turned back to look at me.

"Holy Shit, talk about chemistry." Blaine gasped once we knew Sam was out of ear shot. Kurt began to fan himself.

"Right, I thought he wasn't going to let your hand go." I rolled my eyes at him.

"You guys are delusional."

"Mercedes, girl; you're the delusional one. We all saw how he couldn't take his eyes off of you." Rachel commented.

"Um, maybe he's just good with keeping eye contact when he's talking to people." The four of them just looked at me and laugh. Blaine threw his arm around my shoulder.

"Come on silly girl; let me show you to your office."

The first half of my day went really well. My first voice lesson was with a thirteen year old girl named Charice. For a girl her age, she had the chops of at twenty-three year old. She could really sing. I knew I was going to have some fun with her. After her lesson, I taught beginners piano. It was mainly a group of elementary school students and they were a joy to teach. By noon, I wasn't scheduled for another lesson for a couple of hours, so I headed to the break room for lunch. I had made a made a salad the night before. I was rinsing off some grapes when I heard someone come in.

"Hey, Mercedes." I quickly turned around to see Sam, holding a McDonald's bag in his hand.

"Hey." He stood by the table I had sat my salad down at.

"Is it okay if I eat with you?"

"Sure, I'm all by myself anyway." I shrugged. He gave me a crooked smile as he sat down and opened his bag. I sat down as he proceeded to pull out the contents inside the bag. What I didn't know was how much was in the bag. A Big Mac, large fries, and a six piece chicken nugget.

"You're seriously going to eat all that in one sitting?" I couldn't believe what I was about to witness.

"Yeah, why?" He chuckled.

"That's a lot of damn food. I don't see how you can eat all that and it doesn't affect you."

"Oh it affects me alright." He teased shaking his head. It took about 5 seconds before I really got what he meant by that.

"Oh my goodness you did not." I laughed.

"Hey I'm just speaking the truth." We both laughed and started eating our lunch.

"So how do you like Houston so far?" Sam asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I like it. I haven't seen much yet. I love the warm weather I can say that much."

"Yeah this weather is pretty awesome." He chimed.

"So you're from Houston originally?" He shook his head,

"I moved here with my folks when I was 12. I'm from Tennessee." I smiled,

"Oh you're still a southern boy."

"Yes ma'am. I'm a country boy at heart." We both laughed as we continued our lunch.

"How long have you been playing the guitar?" He took a sip from his soda before speaking. I tried not to stare as his lips were wrapped around the straw.

"My dad gave me my first guitar when I was 9…haven't put it down since."

"That's amazing."

"Kurt's said you've been singing since you could talk." I had to laugh. That sounded like Kurt spot on.

"Yes that is true, or so my aunt Marie tells me. She's told me so many times that I could sing at the age of 3. Do you remember the song 'I like' by Guy?" He sat there for a second, trying to figure out the tune.

"Oh come on you know "_I like the things you do to me. I like it brings out ecstasy. I like it really turns me on. I like the way feelings getting strong._" He nodded and gave me a mischievous grin.

"I knew the song. I just wanted to hear you sing." I looked at him in shock.

"Oh my God. You are so dirty." He sat back and began to laugh hard.

"Oh man the look on your face was priceless!" I tried to shoot him a look of death, but he only continued to laugh harder. I wasn't even mad. He did get me. Once his laughter died down, he gave me a sincere look.

"I just wanted to hear you sing. It might have been just a little bit, I liked what I heard."

"Mercy! There you are. I've been looking all over for you." Kurt's voice came out of nowhere. I turned around to see him standing in the door.

"Oh I must have left my phone in my office. I was just having lunch. What's up?" He gave me a bright smile.

"Oh nothing, just seeing how your day has been going? I guess I know my answer." He winked at me. I narrowed my eyes at him, silently telling him not to embarrass me.

"It's going well. Everyone has been _oh_ so nice to me." I said, glancing at Sam; giving him a sarcastic smile.

"I was just giving _Mercy_ here a nice welcome to Houston."

"Aww how sweet! Speaking of welcomes; Blaine and I were thinking about having a little get together at the house Friday. Sort of like a "welcome to Houston' party for you, Mercy. For you to get to know everyone. I hope you can come, Sam."

"Oh without out a doubt I'll be there. Anything I should bring?"

"Just your big ole smile and your guitar. I just wanted to run that by you, Mercy. I'll uh let you finish your lunch." Before I could protest he was out of the room. I had never seen him move so fast. I looked back at Sam, who was now finishing up his nuggets.

"Damn, you really did get all that."

"Told ya."

"Where does it all go? You don't have an ounce of fat on you." He looked down at his stomach and rubbed it. I would bet so much that he had a washing board stomach.

"I have no clue. High metabolism I guess."

"Hmm, must be nice." He gave me a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" I looked up at the clock on the wall and I noticed I had 35 minutes before my next lesson. Where had the time gone? I quickly covered my salad back up. I had only eaten half of it and I was actually full.

"You know what? I've got a lesson in 35 minutes."

"Oh, well alright. I guess I'll see ya around then?" He said, with what I thought was disappointment, but I wasn't too sure. I put my salad back into fridge and grabbed a water bottle.

"Yeah of course. See ya later Sam."

When I got back to my office, I saw my phone sitting on my desk, where I had left it last. I had two text messages from Kurt. I had sat at my desk, ready to read the texts when I heard Blaine's voice.

"Hey Mercy." I looked up at him.

"Hey!" I took one look at him and I knew Kurt had gone to him as soon as he left the break room. I rolled my eyes.

"What did Kurt tell you?" He smiled shyly.

"Oh nothing….just that you and Sam seemed to hit it off really well."

"Oh my goodness…It's my first day. I'm sure he's just being nice to the new girl." He continued to smile.

"He also said that not once did he look up at him the whole time you were speaking to him. Sam had his eyes on you the whole time." I threw my arms up and my head back.

"Will you tell your over observant boyfriend that it's not that serious? We were just getting to know each other over lunch." Blaine put up his hands in defense.

"Hey I'm just saying what he said, no need to get all diva on me. But, once you think about it. Kurt's pretty right on about these types of things." I didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Okay Blaine, whatever you say." Blaine sighed, sensing that I didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone. But, I will say this; if he does like you, you should let him in. Sam's not a bad guy at all." He walked out of my office before I could say anything else. I think I'm in big trouble.


	3. Surprising Revelations

**SO THIS LITERALLY TOOK ME ALL DAY TO WRITE! IT'S 3:13 AM WHERE I AM RIGHT NOW AND I'M FIGHTING SLEEP SO HARD TO GET THIS OUT TO YOU GUYS! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS! I HAD FUN WRITING THIS! ONCE AGAIN I DON'T OWN GLEE OR THE CHARACTERS! JUST SEASON ONE OF GLEE ON DVD. ONCE AGAIN THANKS FOR READING AND YOU GUYS HAVE A GREAT DAY! Candace :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three- Surprising revelations<p>

The rest of my first week went wonderful. Like Kurt had said, they were really good kids. It was really good to see them loving music like had at their ages. I also met the rest of their instructors. Not only did we offer music lessons, Mike Chang and Brittany Pears were dance instructors who came in two days out of the week. Blaine and Kurt had planned a "welcome to Houston" party for me on Friday night after work. No matter what, I always get nervous and antsy when I got to parties, especially if I'm the center of attention.

"Kurt!" I yelled from my closet. I was dumbstruck as to what I was going to ear for the party. Kurt showed up at my door quickly.

"Yes my dear?" I began to pout.

"I don't know what to wear." He laughed as he came into my room and up to my closet.

"Hmmm, are you going for dressy or casual?" I bit my bottom lip as I thought about it.

"Uh, somewhere in between perhaps?" He nodded and began to look through my clothes. I stood back as he began to work his magic. He took a second to look back at me with narrowed eyes.

"Are you going to wear your hair up or down?"

"Down." Ten seconds later, he held up a purple strapless dress.

"This! Purple makes your skin glow and your eyes pop!" I had to smile. Kurt always knew what to do.

"Okay, purple it is." He carefully laid my dress across my bed.

"Do you need help with shoes and accessories too?"

"No, I think I got that covered. Thanks babes."

"Oh no problem, that's what I'm here for." I walked over to my close to find the shoes I had in mind.

"So what time is everyone getting here?"

"Blaine is going to start up the grill at around 8 or so. So I told everyone to come at around 8:30." I looked at my clock on my nightstand and saw that it was just a little past 5pm.

"Oh good, I'll have enough time to really get ready." Kurt smirked,

"Oh, you mean look cute for Sam?" I quickly looked at him and gave me a scowl.

"Shut it Kurt Hummel." That comment only made him laugh loudly.

"Why are you fighting it girl?" Blaine had popped in just as Kurt finished speaking.

"Why is she fighting what?"

"The fact that she and Sam have amazing chemistry." Blaine nodded with excitement.

"Ooh, yeah. I haven't seen chemistry like that since….well, Kurt and I. Why fight it boo?"

"Because I don't understand how or why he could like someone like me! Okay?" I deeply exhaled. I had been holding that in all week. Blaine had walked into my room and sat on my bed behind me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"What do you mean by 'someone like you'? You're one of the sweetest people I know, Mercy." I looked back at him back at him with narrowed eyes.

"That's not what I meant, Blaine and you know it. Guys like Sam are only interested in women who are a size 2…not 22" Kurt had also sat on the bed in front of me.

"How would you know that for sure?" I just shrugged and looked away. Kurt took my hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"Mercedes, as a person on the outside looking in; I have to say that when you and Sam are in the same room and you're talking; His eyes are on you. Even when you're not speaking to him directly. So, don't give me that bullshit about him not being into a woman like you. You are a beautiful woman, Mercedes Jones. Curves and all. Curves are sexier anyway. Who would want a beanpole?" He then made a look of disgust. He made me laugh as I was on the brink of tears. He had scooted over to kiss me on the cheek and pull into a hug. Blaine had done the same thing from behind me.

"I love you guys. I don't what I'd do without you both." Blaine continued to hold me close as he said,

"We love you too, but you can't down yourself like that anymore. You deserve to be happy, so I say let Sam in. You'll never know what may happen." I nodded,

"Duly noted. Okay, get out so I can get ready! I've wasted enough time wallowing." They both laughed and left my room. It didn't really take long for me to get ready. I was finishing my make-up when I heard the doorbell ring. I looked at my clock and saw that it was almost 8:30. Well, I thought it didn't take that long for me to get ready.

"Mercy! Rachel and Finn are here! Finn was Rachel's fiancé that I met a couple days ago. He's not an instructor but he is a musician. I quickly gave myself a glance in my body mirror, put on my shoes and headed out into to the living room.

My heels clacking across the hallway floor let them know I was coming and they all turned to look at me. Rachel's face lit up when she saw me.

"Mercedes! Honey, you look amazing." I smiled shyly as I smoothed out my dress.

"Thanks. Finn is great to see you again." He gave me a warm smile

"You too, how'd you first week go?"

"It went amazingly well. I can't wait for next week." We headed out to the deck, where Blaine was behind the grill.

"Mercy, you look beautiful." He beamed once he saw my whole ensemble.

"Thank you." We all sat out on the deck and talked amongst each other and drank wine while we waited for Blaine to finish grilling. Puck had arrived with a woman named Lauren whom he announced as his wife. I couldn't remember seeing a wedding ring on his hand. I wasn't surprised by that though, it was the fact that his wife was a curvy woman like me. He totally gained 100 cool points from me. He came in, spoke and went back outside. When he came back, he had what looked like part of his drum set. Finn had gone out with him and came back with even more music equipment. I looked at Kurt,

"What's going on?"

"Sam and Puck made the suggestion to play some music today at work. They're unloading the rest of the stuff from Sam's truck." I instantly felt a strange flutter in my stomach now that I knew Sam was here.

"Oh…I didn't know he was here." Kurt gave me a knowing smile.

"Yeah, he just got here." I nodded and was about to go get another glass of wine when I heard Sam's voice speak out.

"Okay I think that's everything, Puck." I looked over at him carrying two guitar cases. He walked over to the rest of the band equipment and sat his guitars down. After he sat them down he began to fix the sleeves on his black button up shirt. I knew I was staring. So I turned around and went towards the patio door when I heard Sam's voice.

"Hey Mercedes." I cursed under my breath and turned around. Sam was now walking up the patio steps towards me.

"Hey Sam, how are you?"

"Not bad." I smiled.

"I was just going to get a glass a wine. Would you like one?"

"Sure, I'll help you." Before I could protest, he had opened the patio door for me and motioned for me to go in first. I quickly walked past him and into the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of Riesling out of the of the fridge. I turned to see that Sam had already grabbed two wine glasses.

"Thank you, sir." I smiled kindly at him.

"No problem." I poured wine into our glasses, handed it to him and put the wine back. I looked back at him and smiled again.

"Shall we head back out?" He gave me a smile that just about sent chills up my spine and nodded. We both headed to the door, Sam put his hand on the latch and looked at me before opening it.

"You look really nice tonight." I was kind of caught off guard. I didn't really expect to hear that from him.

"Thanks." He opened the door and let me walk out. I walked back over to where Kurt and Blaine were standing, while Sam joined Finn and Puck by the band equipment.

"What has you smiling from here to Mexico?" Kurt said, snapping me out of my daze. I quickly dropped my smile and put my wine glass up to my mouth.

"Nothing." He pursed his lips at me.

"Mmhmm, I'll find out soon enough."

"Alright guys, the dogs are ready!" Blaine announced. Puck just about tackled Sam and Finn to get up the patio and by the grill. Kurt laughed and looked at Lauren.

"Do you not feed this man?" She smiled and shrugged.

"What can I say? I work up an appetite." Lauren winked and Kurt, Rachel and I all busted into laughter. Kurt and Lauren high fived. After they arrived, Brittany and her girlfriend, Santana showed up. Mike and his fiancée Tina came as well. It was my first time meeting Santana and Tina. I also met one of their neighbors, Artie. They greeted me with open arms. These were truly good people

We all talked and laughed while we ate. Everyone was just so laid back and down to earth.

"So Mercy, are you going to sing with us tonight right?" Sam asked as he, Puck and Finn had begun to set up their instruments. I had had a couple more glasses of wine after we ate, so I had a pretty good buzz going.

"I don't know, that depends on what you're playing." He slung his guitar over his shoulder.

"I'll play anything you want." The way he said that almost made me weak to the knees. I took another sip of my wine and smiled.

"Let me think about that." He flashed a wicked smile.

"I am going to get you to sing tonight, Mercedes. One way or another." I had to get away from him for a minute. I laughed and went off to find Kurt. I found him back on the deck, sitting on Blaine's lap.

"Hey Mercy!" Yep, he was drunk. He stood up and pulled me into a tight hug.

"You have no clue how happy I am to have you here with me." I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm happy to be here too. It's been a long time since I've been this happy." He pulled away to look at me.

"You're glowing, Mercy. I see good things happening for you my dear."

"What's that supposed to mean, Kurt?" He rested his forehead on mine and whispered,

"I've been watching you and Sam talk. He totally wants you." I laughed and looked at Blaine.

"Uh- How many glasses of wine has this boy had?" Blaine just smiled and shrugged. He's was a bit toasted too, so he was no good. I kept drinking my glass of wine as I turned around to look at Sam. He still had his guitar over his shoulder but wasn't playing it. He began to roll up the sleeves of his shirt. I could see the muscles in his biceps as he rolled up one sleeve. He turned around to face the amp he was standing in front of and plugged up his guitar. He turned back around and walked up to the microphone and locked eyes with me.

"Alright who's ready to jam tonight?" Everybody behind me started cheering and screaming. The three of them began laughing.

"Well before we begin tonight, I wanna first give a big welcome to Houston to Miss Mercedes Jones. You picked the right city to move to Sweetheart." He kept his eyes locked with mine and continued to smile at me. I felt someone nudge me but I really didn't see who it was. I couldn't take my eyes off Sam Evans. He pulled his electric guitar in front of him. He pulled his pick from his pocket, put it between his lips and started to fidget with the nozzles on the front of the guitar. He turned to Puck and started counting.

The beginning of John Mayer's cover of Ray Charles' "I don't need no doctor" had started and everyone around me started cheering. What I didn't expect was Sam to start singing. He had a really nice voice. That made him even more intriguing to me. He was truly talented and the guitar had never been so damn sexy. Watching his fingers work the guitar had my mind running wild. Especially during his solo. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. It was amazing to watch. I could tell he really felt the music. When he was finished with his solo, I swear when we locked eyes, the look he gave me would have sent me to floor.

"Hot damn. I think you've just been impregnated." I heard Santana snort. I quickly turned to her.

"What?"

"That look he just gave you, if it were possible, you'd be knocked up right now." I laughed and shook my head,

"Oh please."

"I may play for the other team but I know a good eye fuck when I see one. If I were you and liked penis, I'd be all over those froggy lips." One thing I learned about Santana, she was one blunt chick. That was cool as hell.

Once the song was over, everyone clapped, cheered and whistled as loud as they could. Sam had taken the mic again.

"Alright, I think it's time for the guest of honor to get up here and show us what she's made of. What do you say Mercy?" I turned to look at him and shook my head.

"Of course she will!" Kurt screamed. Next thing I knew, Kurt was grabbing my arm and pulling me down the steps and out onto the lawn where the band was. Everyone began to clap and cheer again.

"Wait! I don't even know what to sing." Kurt looked at me for a second before jumping with excitement.

"Oh! Sing that Otis Redding song you did Junior year at the talent show!" I knew exactly what song he was talking about. I hadn't sung that song in years. Sam looked at me and said,

"What song?"

"'Try a little Tenderness' but I don't know. I haven't sung that song in a while." Sam gave me a gentle smile.

"Oh I'm sure you can still tear it up. Please for me?" He stuck out that scrumptious bottom lip out and started to pout. I can't resist that damn lip! I looked down at my wine class I was still holding and drank up the rest I had in one gulp.

"Alright, let's do this." Kurt squealed in excitement and started clapping. Sam started to rub his hands together before handing me a microphone.

"Alright, do you want to give Puck a tempo?" I stood in front of Puck's drums and started to snap a tempo for the beginning and he pretty much knew how fast it got after the beginning. Once Finn played the opening notes, I closed my eyes and began to sing,

_Oh, she may be weary_

_Young girls they do get weary_

_Wearing that same old shaggy dress, yeah yeah_

_But when she gets weary_

_Try a little tenderness, yeah yeah_

_You know she's waiting_

_Just anticipating_

_The thing that she'll never never never never possess, yeah yeah_

_But while she's waiting, and without them_

_Try a little tenderness (that's all you gotta do)_

_It's not just sentimental, no no no_

_She has her grief and care, yeah yeah yeah_

_But the soft words they are spoke so gentle, yeah yeah_

_It makes it easier, easier to bear, yeah yeah yeah_

_You won't regret it, no_

_Young girls they don't forget it_

_Love is their whole happiness, yeah_

_But it's all so easy_

_All you gotta do is try, try a little tenderness, yeah_

_All you gotta do is man, hold her where you want her_

Once the beat sped up, I opened my eyes and just belted out the words. I noticed everyone was now off the patio and in front of us dancing as we performed. I turned to Sam, who had a look of amazement as he looked at me while still playing his guitar. During the second chorus, we never broke eye contact.

_Squeeze her, don't tease her, never leave her_

_Gotta try, try a little tenderness, ooh yeah_

_You got to know how to love her, man, get to her_

_You've got to squeeze her, don't tease her, never leave_

_You've got to hold her _

_Try some, try a little tenderness, yeah yeah_

_You've got to rub her gentle man, _

_Get to her, don't bruise her, no no_

_Please her, don't leave her _

_Squeeze her, don't tease her_

_Gotta drop nah nah nah drop_

_Try a little tenderness, oh yeah_

_Squeeze her, don't tease her, never leave her_

_Try, try, try a tenderness, oh yeah_

_You've got to, you've got to, yeah, yeah_

_Rub her gentle man, don't bruise her, no no_

_You've got to love her, squeeze her, please her_

_Try a little tenderness_

When we ended the song, everyone went nuts! Whooping, hollering, clapping and whistling. It felt great. I had so much adrenaline running through me. Sam looked at me, smiling.

"Damn girl! Kurt wasn't lyin. You've got some chops." I ran my hands through my hair.

"Thanks. Man, I forgot how fun that was." I saw him take a swig of his beer before speaking.

"When was the last time you performed?"

"Oh shit, I think it was my freshman year in college."

"Well, we've got to get back into it baby girl." I tried not to notice the fluttering going around in my stomach as he called me "Baby girl"

"I guess so."

"Sing with us."

"What?"

"Me, Puck, and Finn have a gig every Saturday at this bar downtown called 'Fat Cats.' They'd love you down there."

"You think so?" He gently tapped my arm.

"I know so. You've got the pipes. We're playing tomorrow. You should come and checks us out and maybe do an encore of what just happened. Seriously, that was amazing Mercy." I felt my face get hot. There's something about the way he calls me what almost everyone else does that makes me feel like I'm floating.

"I'll think about it. Can I let you know by tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yeah, of course." I then remembered that I didn't have his number.

"Let me go and get my phone so we can exchange numbers."

"Oh I already have yours." I looked at him puzzled,

"How did you-" He looked at me sheepishly.

"I got it from the rolodex outta the office. I hope you don't mind."

"No it's fine." He pulled his guitar from around his shoulder.

"I might as well put this out on the table now…..Mercedes, you intrigue me. I want to get to know you. If you'll allow it." I couldn't believe how blunt he was being. I was pretty sure it was the alcohol doing all the talking for him. But I remembered what Blaine had said to me earlier that night. I needed to let him in.

"I think I'd like that, but I'm not really looking for a relationship just yet."

"Oh I completely understand, you just moved here. I just want to be the one to show you how wonderful this city is. I can take you to all of the hot spot. All the while getting to know each other. Does that sound cool?" I nodded,

"Yeah that sounds perfect." He smiled as he brought his beer up to his mouth took a sip from it again.

"Okay then."

The rest of the night included more jamming and more glasses of wine. Kurt and Blaine did a hilarious drunken performance of Katy Perry's Teenage Dream. Finn and Rachel a really cute version of Journey's Don't stop believin' I had never had so much fun. After letting time sober us up, the guys began packing up their equipment and loading it in their cars. Rachel and Finn were the first to leave and were soon followed by Puck and Lauren. Santana and Brittany left after helping us pick up all the trash off of the patio and packing up the food that wasn't eaten. Sam was the last to leave, although it was very prolonged. He had helped me clean and put the wine glasses and the rest of the dishes that needed to be washed. Afterwards, I followed him out to his truck.

"So I'll call you tomorrow to make sure you're going to sing with us, right?" He asked as he opened the door of the driver's side. I leaned up against the truck's bed.

"Yep or just send me a text message." I began to yawn as I finished my sentence. He laughed lightly.

"Go on in and go to bed. I'll talk to you later." I smiled at him

"Okay. I had a really great time singing with you guys tonight. Thanks for giving me such a nice welcome."

"Yeah and the best has yet to come." He pulled me into a hug, something he's never done before.

"Good night Mercy." I took in his wonderful scent before pulling away.

"Night Sam, see you tomorrow." He gave me a gentle rub on my shoulder before getting into his truck.

When I got inside the house, I found Kurt and Blaine in the kitchen leaning over the island.

"Please tell me you kissed him." Kurt blurted.

"God no! it's way too soon for that….but he asked me to join him, Puck and Finn at Fat Cats tomorrow night. He wants me to sing with them."

"Oh! You're going to do it right?" Blaine just about shouted.

"I don't know yet. I haven't performed in so long."

"Honey, the way you sang tonight didn't seem like you hadn't done that in a long time. We could all tell that's where you belong." Kurt had added.

"I think I'm going to sleep on it. But I think I am going to do it." They both nodded as they yawn simultaneously.

"Alright guys I need to take this make up off and head to bed. Thanks so much for the party." I kissed them both on the cheek and turned to go into my room when I heard Kurt say,

"Don't think you're going to get away with not telling us what you and Sam were talking about after you got done singing. I'll be waiting in the morning for the scoop!" I laughed as I walked inside my room. I saw that my phone lighting up from my nightstand and I grabbed it. I had a text message from an unfamiliar number, but I quickly knew who it was the moment I read it.

_I hope you have pleasant dreams to night. See you tomorrow- Sam._

I think I went to sleep with a smile on my face.


	4. Falling hard Part One

Alright so first off, this chapter is being split into two. This chapter was so hard for me to write! The first three chapters came to me with the quickness and now that glee is off for the summer...i have no inspiration! but i am going back and watching the whole second season so hopefully I can get better at writing and posting every other day. This chapter and next chapter are going to be very slow **ONLY** because i want these two to have a progressing romance. there will be some flirtation and what not but i don't want them to rush into anything. I hope you like this chapter...**REALLY** seeing the reviews and getting the alert emails truly make my days better. i Don't own glee! Thank you so much for reading- **Candace :)**

* * *

><p>The next morning, I felt the aftermath from drinking all that wine. I wasn't throwing up or anything. It's just that I hadn't drunk like that in a long time. After I had rolled out of bed and did my daily rituals, I shuffled into the kitchen to find some breakfast. Kurt was sitting at the table, drinking a big mug of coffee.<p>

"Morning, Kurt." He muttered what sounded like "Good morning." I laughed,

"Last night biting you in the ass this morning as well?" He started rubbing his temples.

"How much did I drink last night?" I sat down beside him after pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"Last night is kind of a blur to me."

"Oh but I do remember you and Sam talking an awful lot last night." He smirked. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. He would, of all things, remember that.

"Okay, and?" he looked at me with wide eyes.

"I want to know what was said! Duh!" Blaine had come in dragging his feet and shaking his head.

"Ugh, stop yelling." He moaned while going for the coffee pot. Kurt and I giggled.

"So?" Kurt said impatiently. I huffed as I sat my coffee mug on the table.

"Long story short, he basically told me that he likes me." Kurt squealed and began bouncing in his seat. Obviously it got Blaine's attention as well as he took a seat next to me.

"Shut up! What exactly did he say?" I had told him about how he had taken my phone number from the office and how he had said that I intrigued him. Kurt gave me the _I told you so_ face.

"See Mercy? What did I tell you? Aren't I always right about this shit?"

"Yes Kurt, you were right. But, I told him I wanted to be friends for now. He was perfectly fine with that. We're just going to get to know each other before we jump into anything." Blaine looked at me with his hand on the side of his face.

"You really like him don't you?" I felt my face flush with heat. Kurt and Blaine laughed as I nodded.

"Yeah, I think I do. I don't know what it is about him. I mean, for me to feel like this only after meeting him a few days ago. It kind of scares me" Kurt placed his hand on top of mine.

"It's like that sometimes. Trust me, but you have to set your own pace. If Sam is the kind of man I think he is, he'll have no problem going whatever pace you're comfortable with.

"Okay."

"So are you going to sing with him tonight, or what?" Blaine had asked. I looked up at him in surprise.

"Oh shit! I almost forgot!" I looked at the clock and saw that it was little past 11:30am. He had to be up by now. He didn't drink as much as the rest of us had. I shot out of my chair, ran to my room and grabbed my phone. I scrolled down to his name and debated on whether I should call or text him. Before I could make the decision, my phone began to ring and Sam's name flashed across the screen. I pressed send and slowly put my phone up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Mercedes?" He asked, seeming unsure.

"Hey, Sam." He laughed lightly.

"Hey, are you having a good morning?"

"If you want to call waking up with a slight headache a 'good morning' be my guest." He let out a soft chuckle. Please God don't torture me like this.

"You are something else Mercedes Jones. I was just calling to check up on you. You looked as if you were going to pass out before I left last night." His thoughtfulness made me smile.

"No, I'm good. I've had my cup of coffee. I'm starting to feel better. I was actually going to call you, though."

"Oh yeah?" His voice rising in surprise.

"Yeah, I was going to see if the offer still stood on me singing with you guys tonight."

"Yeah of course it still stands!" I laughed at his excitement.

"Okay, what time does the show start?"

"We usually head up there at around nine and start playing at ten."

"You guys don't rehearse?"

"Oh yeah, I've got a rehearsal with the guys at 4. You're welcome to come if you want."

"Oh, I'm not sure if Blaine or Kurt has anything planned for the afternoon and I am without a car for the time being."

"Oh well, I could pick you up if you'd like." I smiled.

"Then that would leave you stuck with me all day." He let out this sexy chuckle…yep…God _was_ torturing me.

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Mercedes."

"Well, no I don't mean it like that. I just didn't know if you had other stuff to take care of before your gig."  
>"If this is an opportunity to spend time with you and get to know you, I'm taking the first chance I can get. I'll even bring you back so you can get even prettier for tonight." Seriously, was I being punk'd? Because, this guy was way too good to be true. I shrugged my shoulders even though he couldn't see me.<p>

"That's fine if it's really okay with you."

"It's more than okay. What time do you want me to pick you up? We could grab a bite to eat before rehearsal, if you'd like." I just remembered I hadn't eaten anything.

"How about an hour? I just realized I haven't eaten anything yet."

"Oh well that simply just won't do, I'll be there in an hour."

"Okay." We said our goodbyes and hung up the phone. I was sitting on my bed with my back facing the door, so when I turned around and saw Kurt and Blaine standing at my door; I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Shit! Seriously guys? A cough would have been nice." Kurt laughed.

"Sorry, so what happens in hour?"

"We're going to grab a bite to eat before rehearsal at 4." Blaine gave me mile wide smile.

"So you're going to spend the day with him?"

"Well he's going to bring me back before the gig." Kurt laughed,

"It's still half the damn day. So, that counts as a date." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"It is not a date….We're just getting lunch before rehearsal."

"You're going hours before rehearsal, which has to count as something." Blaine said.

"Yeah, a chance to hang out."

"A date." Kurt said doing the lame cough thing that losers do. I groaned. I knew they wouldn't let it go.

"Whatever, can you guys get out? I need to get dressed." The both of them just laughed and said nothing else as I pushed them out of my room. I really didn't want to over think about what to wear, so I just decided to go casual with a simple cute pink tank top and jeans. I didn't want to overdo my make up, so I just put on eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss.

A little less than an hour later, Sam showed up. I was putting the finishing touches on my hair when Kurt came knowing on my door.

"Have fun on your non date. We are going to come out to Fat Cats tonight to see you guys." I smiled as I grabbed my purse off of my bed.

"Okay." We both walked out and into the living room, joining Sam and Blaine. Sam's back was facing me while he talked to Blaine. Blaine looked up as us, causing Sam to turn around. He flashed that spine chilling smile.

"Hey Mercy. You all ready to go?"

"Yeah." I managed to get out after getting a full look at him. The baby blue shirt he was wearing was tight in all the right places. And don't get me started on his jeans….oh sweet baby Jesus. I was almost temped to ask the guys if they wanted to join us for lunch. I had been too long since I've felt anything for a guy. I wasn't sure if was safe for me to be alone with him. I felt nervous even though I knew it wasn't a date. I mentally calmed myself down and said my goodbyes to Blaine and Kurt. I followed Sam out to his truck, which was big ole thing. It had to have been sitting a good 3 feet off the ground. I guess I was too intoxicated last night to really notice. I also noticed he didn't have any running boards on the bottom. Now my short ass has to hop into this truck.

"I feel bad not having running boards on this thing now." Sam said as he opened the passenger door and held out his hand to help me up into his truck. With one hand in his, I used the other grab on to the handle inside of the truck and propped myself up.

"I'm pretty use to doing that, my daddy had a big truck back home." He laughed.

"I can see that. But I'll have to get some put on anyway." He then closed my door.

"So where are we going to eat?" I asked once we had hit the road.

"What do you have a taste for?" I shrugged,

"I have no clue." He gave me a wicked smile.

"Alright, I think I know just the place." About 15 minutes later we pulled into a little strip mall. At the very end was small restaurant called "Lenny's." Sam quickly shut off the engine, got out and helped me out of the truck.

"You like subs right?" He asked as we walked towards the door.

"Yeah I love Subway." He smiled and shook his head,

"Well after you eat here, you're going to be saying 'fuck Subway.'" I literally laughed out loud as he opened the door for me and walked in. I was quickly embarrassed as I saw a guy standing at the counter. I quickly covered my mouth.

"I am so sorry." Sam laughed.

"Oh don't be sorry. What's up Adrian?" He spoke to the guy that was standing behind the counter. They quickly shook hands.

"Ah nothing much. What are you getting today?"

"I think I'm going to get my usual, but I've got my new friend Mercedes here. She just moved here from Ohio last week, so I decided to give her the Lenny's experience." The Adrian guy and I both laughed. Adrian then proceeded to give me a rundown of their menu. They offered cold subs as well as hot subs. I just ordered a turkey sub. When Sam saw what I wanted on it, he laughed at me.

"You should have got the hot relish on it." I made a face at him.

"Eww no. I hate spicy foods. I'm going to let you know now; I tend to stay inside the box when eating foods. It takes a lot for me to try something new." He smirked at me,

"Well I guess I'm going to have to get you outside that box."

"Ha! Good luck trying."

"Oh I have my ways." He said, winking at me. Damn him. Adrian handed me my sub and went over to the cash register.

"What did you order?" I said, realizing he hadn't got his food.

"I always get a meatball sub."

"So you're pretty much a regular?" He gave me a shy smile.

"Yeah, I guess so." I had prepared to give Adrian money for my food when Sam shoved my hand away.

"No way, I got this."

"Oh no, you're going to be stuck with me for half the day, at least let me pay for my lunch." He looked at me with a sly smirk.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so. Put your money way, missy." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"You're something else."

After Sam had gotten his food, we sat down in a booth. While we ate, we talked about everything from music to movies.

"Oh I'm a pretty big Star Wars geek. It's pretty ridiculous." Sam had said when I asked what his favorite movie was.

"How ridiculous?"

"I can do a really good James Earl Jones impression." I arched an eye brow at.

"Oh yeah? Let me hear it." He laughed and started to clear his throat.

"Alright…. 'This morning I woke up and decided to swallow the sun.'" I looked at him in amazement. He really did sound like him.

"Okay, that was creepy and yet amazing at the same time."

"Yeah, see? I'm a dork." He said as his face turned beet red.

"Well I think that was rather cute. I can be pretty dorky sometimes too." He pursed his lips.

"I highly doubt that."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know…because, you're just…." He trailed off.

"I'm just what?"

"I can't put it into words."

"I suppose. I am dorky."

"How so?"

"I snort when I laugh…like _really_ laugh." He chortled.

"Oh I'd like to hear that." I laughed and shook my head,

"Oh, no you don't. Once it starts it doesn't stop. Ask Kurt. It's bad."

"Whatever, I bet it's cute when you snort."

"Oh please, there is nothing cute about snorting." We continued to talk about everything, even after we had finished our subs. It was amazing how comfortable I felt around him already. When we were about to leave Lenny's, Sam had mentioned needing to stop at Guitar Center to pick up some sheet music he had ordered. It took about 30 minutes to get there. That was a fun trip as well. He totally surprised me by his musical tastes. In addition classic rock, I was shocked when I saw music by Maxwell, and Robin Thicke while I scrolled through his IPod he had hooked up to his radio. By the time we got back into Houston, it was a little past 3:30.

"Where are you rehearsing?" I asked curious as to where we were going.

"Oh back at my place." I didn't expect that.

"Oh." He smiled as he kept his eyes on the road.

"You sound surprised."

"I just figured you guys would practice where there's enough space." He looked at me and grinned.

"Oh there's enough space." A few minutes later we pulled up to this tall apartment building in downtown Houston. I silently followed him up the elevator to the top floor. There revealed a large loft apartment.

"Holy crap. You live here?"

"Yeah, what did you expect?" He said as he tossed his keys on to coffee table by the door.

"I don't know, really. A condo, small one bedroom apartment. But not this. This is beautiful." There was definitely enough space for them to rehearse I heard him chuckle lightly.

"Well it's still a one bedroom apartment."

I laughed as I scanned the apartment and gasped when I saw the tall wall of vinyl music. I quickly walked over to the wall to get a better look at all of the music.

"Wow, you have so much music." I heard him step next to me.

"Most of it is my dad's. I guess you can say these are one of my prized possessions."

"What's your other one?" He motioned me to follow him toward the back of the apartment. I almost stopped myself once I figured out that we were going into his room. I quickly gave his room a glance and was very impressed. It was very clean and well put together. He stopped at what looked like a closet door and opened it. Inside was a row of different types of guitars.

"There's so many."

"Most of them are from my dad and my grandfather. Some I got from garage sales and flea markets." He stepped inside and picked up an old but in very good shape acoustic guitar.

"My grandpa made this one; it's also the first guitar my father gave to me." Watching him talk about his guitar, made me smile.

"You really love the guitar, huh?" I asked, admiring the rest of his guitars. He looked at me as he held his grandfather's guitar

"Yeah I do."

"I totally understand how you feel. I live and breathe music." Sam began to smile and shake his head.

"What's funny?" He sat his guitar back in the spot he picked it up from and looked at me.

"Nothing really, it's just that you're the first girl I've met that gets it. Most girls I know don't understand why I have a whole closet full of guitars."

"Well I'm not most girls." He licked his lips before saying,

"You are most definitely not, Mercedes." I looked at him speechless. Before my mind could muster up something to say, there was loud knock on the door.

"Oh that must be the guys. Damn, it's 4 already. Time flies when you're having fun, doesn't it?" Sam commented as he led me out of his room. When he opened the door, Puck and Lauren were standing on the other side, smiling.

"Oh this is why you took forever." Lauren teased. Sam laughed nervously.

"Uh no, I was just showing her my guitar closet." Sam saying that only made the two of them laugh even more as they walked inside.

"Oh is that what you call it now?" She quirked. Sam gave her a kind smile as he flipped her the bird. Puck playfully punched him in the shoulder,

"Hey, quit flippin off my wife and come help me bring this shit up from my truck." They walked out of the door laughing, leaving Lauren and I standing in the middle of the apartment.

"So, are you going to sing with them tonight?" Lauren asked sweetly.

"Yeah, Sam talked me into it."

"He's pretty good at persuading."

"Yeah, apparently." She leaned in closer to me.

"I can tell Sam likes you a lot."

"Yeah? Maybe he's just being nice to me because I'm new here." She smiled and shook her head.

"Highly doubt it." She sang.

"How do you figure that?"

"I've known Sam for almost ten years. He has _never _invited a chick to sing with the band let alone have one over while they rehearse." Before I could ask her more about that, Sam and Puck came through the door with Puck's drum set along with Finn as well. He gave me a bright smile.

"Hey Mercedes, you ready to rock tonight?"

"Of course I am." I said with a laugh.

After they set up everything, they began rehearsing a few songs that they were going to perform at the club and a few just for fun. When I rehearsed with them, it was just as fun as it was when I sang with them the night before. It was a little after 7 when we were finally finished.

"Okay guys, I'll see you guys in little bit. I gotta get Mercy home so she can get pretty for a night on the town." Sam joked, winking at me. I just shook my head at him and smiled. Once Puck and Finn had all of their instruments packed up and left, Sam and I headed out as well.

"So what do you think?" Sam asked randomly as he drove.

"What do I think about what?"

"The band, silly."

"I think you guys are awesome."

"So awesome that you'd want to join us on a regular basis?" I was a bit caught off guard by his question.

"What? You want me to sing with you guys on a regular basis?"

"Yeah, I think it'll be fun. Everyone at Fat Cats is going to love you. You're going to have them in the palm of your hand once they hear you sing." I looked at him reluctantly,

"I don't know Sam. It's been such a long time since I've performed. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared shitless about tonight." He smiled, reached over and sat his hand on top of mine.

"Oh you're going to be fine. I'll make sure that you are." Something in his voice reassured me that I was indeed going to be fine. When we got back to the house, I expected Sam to just drop me off but I was a little surprised when he got out and followed me to the door.

"Are you going to go back to your place and get changed?" He gave me a sly smile,

"What you don't think what I'm wearing is hot enough?" I laughed and shook my head as I turned to let us inside the house.

"It's not that, I just figured you'd want some time to yourself." The front door led us right into the kitchen so I dropped my keys onto the island. I turned around as Sam walked closer to me.

"What do I have to do to make you understand that I want to spend time with you?" I tried not to look him in the eye. I knew that if I did, I would probably grab him and kiss the shit out of his face. I smiled and looked down.

"You'll learn that I'm not that interesting, Sam." He lifted my chin with his finger.

"I beg to differ. Since you're so hell bent on me getting out of here, I'll let you get dressed and I'll be back to pick you up at 8."

"Oh you don't have to come all the way back over here. I was just going to ride with the guys." He gave me a panty dropping smile. This man was going to be the death of me.

"I want to. Be ready at eight."

"Why so early?"

"Because I want to attempt to get you to eat outside the box." I gave him a playful scowl.

"Oh yeah? Can I know what it is?" He laughed and pulled his keys from his pocket of his jeans.

"Nope, it's a surprise. Can you do me a favor, though?" I looked at him skeptical.

"What?"

"Wear something purple."


	5. Falling hard Part Two

Alright since the reviews have been pouring in, I've decided to post this tonight. I am so pleased with this chapter and I hope you will be as well. I love nights like these where i just write and write, no matter how tired I am! Once I have an idea, I can't lose it. So, yeah, he's part two. Reviews are **VERY** appreciated...I seriously can't thank you guys enough. You taking the time to review means a lot to me and it helps me get motivated. Hope you all have a great weekend. I don't own glee but i hope to own season two dvd very soon. Goodnight and thank you for reading- _**Candace :)**_

* * *

><p>Before I could say anything, he turned around and walked out of the door, leaving me with my mouth hanging open. I was startled by the sound of my cell phone ringing Lady Gaga's <em>Fashion<em>.

"Hey Kurt."

"Hey, are you still with Sam?"

"No, I just got in…like not even 10 minutes ago."

"Ooooh. He finally bought you home."

"Yeah just so I can get changed for tonight, then he wants to take me to dinner." Kurt started to squeal loudly, causing me to pull the phone away from my ear.

"Smells like a date to me." I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see me.

"Whatever." He began to laugh.

"Oh you're not denying it this time."

"I'm neither denying nor confirming anything. He said he's trying to get me to eat outside of the box after I told him how I don't like to eat new things." Kurt scoffed,

"Oh dear. Tell him I said good luck with that."

"Where are you guys?" I asked ask I walked into my room, already contemplating what to wear.

"We just left the mall. We're on our way back. You want help finding something to wear?"

"No, I think I have an idea. Something purple."

"Oh yeah? Why purple?" I almost didn't say anything, but I knew he would just beat it out of me. I deeply exhaled,

"Um….Sam might have requested that I wear something purple."

"What?" I could hear Blaine asking him why he was yelling. When Kurt told him, I could hear him saying,

"Honey, he's got it bad for you."

"Yeah whatever, I gotta go. I only have an hour and half to get ready. See you guys in a bit." I hung up the phone before Kurt could get another word out. I searched through my closet and found the perfect top. It was a one shoulder ruffled top that had splashes of purple and blue with black trim. I figured since we were going to be in a bar, there was no need to go full on dressy, so I put on a pair of cute hip hugging jeans. I was in my bathroom doing my hair and make-up when I finally heard Kurt and Blaine come in the door. Kurt and Blaine both stopped at my door to get a look at me.

"Hot damn girl, you look smoking!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Thanks, you don't think the top is too much? This shirt doesn't make my arms look huge, do they?" Blaine pursed his lips at me

"Mercy, what have I told you about doubting your body?" I sat my eyeliner down on the counter.

"I know, I can't help it."

"You look hot girl, I'm sure Sam will be drooling once he sees you. Oh, by the way, those jeans make your ass look delectable! Are you sure you want to take things slow with Sam?" Blaine teased. I gave him a serious look.

"Yes Blaine." He held his hands up in defense.

"Okay, but I think Sam's an ass man, so fair warning." He winked. I laughed and playfully pushed him and Kurt of the bathroom.

Once I was finished getting ready, I checked the time and saw that I had about 35 minutes before Sam was supposed to pick me up. So I sat in the TV room and channel surfed while I waited. Like earlier, Sam showed up a few minutes before 8. I quickly jumped up and headed towards the door. I reached up, looked through the peephole and saw Sam rubbing his hands together, blowing air from his cheeks. He looked almost…nervous. I smiled as I opened the door.

"Hey." Sam blinked and smiled,

"Hi…Wow."

"What?" I asked, smoothing out my clothes with my hands.

"Just when I thought you looked amazing last night. You surprise me again. You look stunning Mercedes." If I was a few shades lighter, my face would probably be beet red by now.

"Thanks Sam. Come in." I stepped aside to let him come in.

"Seriously, purple makes your complexion glow."

"I tell her that all of the time!" Kurt said, just about scaring me out of my skin. Sam smiled at him,

"It's the damn truth."

"So where are you guys headed?" Blaine asked as he joined us all in the kitchen.

"I found out today that Mercy doesn't like to eat out side of the box, so….I'm going to take her Hank's." Both Kurt and Blaine gave him wide eyed expressions. That made me worried.

"What's Hank's?" I asked, trying not to panic.

"It's a surprise." Sam said, giving me a mischievous smile.

"Oh don't do that. Don't smile at me like that while saying that. Guys what's Hank's?" I looked at Kurt and Blaine, pleading. Blaine looked at me with a look of sorrow.

"I'm not going to ruin the surprise. All I have to say Sam is good fucking luck. Mercedes is one tough cookie to get to try something new." Sam laughed and began rubbing his hand together.

"Oh I have my ways of persuading." I didn't like the sound of that at all. Kurt smiled and turned to me.

"Well, guys have fun; we'll see you guys at Fat Cats." I silently followed Sam out to his truck. He opened the passenger door and looked at me with a sad expression.

"You're not mad are you?"

"No….Just nervous about what you're going to try to feed me." He started to laugh as he held out his hand to help me into his truck. Before he shut my door, he said,

"You're not allergic to seafood, are you?"

"I don't think so. I've had catfish before."

"Good to know." He shut my door and hopped inside. He started up the engine and pulled out of the driveway. The whole ride, I tried to get Sam to tell me what we were eating but he's like a brick wall. 15 minutes after we left we pulled into a small restaurant with a big sign that read: _HANK'S CAJUN CRAWFISH AND OYSTER BAR_. When he pulled into a parking spot, I looked at him.

"I've never had crawfish or oysters before."

"I figured, which is why you're going to try it tonight." He smiled and got out of the truck and was on my side as I opened the door. He grabbed my hand and helped me down.

"I don't know about this." I said wearily as we walked inside. He put his hand on my back as he guided me through the door.

"You don't have to get a full plate of it….they do have other stuff here besides crawfish and oysters. All I'm asking for you to do is to at least try it. Therefore you can say you don't like it after you've tried it." He gave me a kind smile. How could I say no to that face?

"Alright, but if I get sick I'm blaming it on you."

"Then I'll just be there to take care of you." He gave me a wink as he walked up to the hostess and stated we needed a table for two. We were quickly seated and a waitress served us drinks. I scanned the menu, trying to find something other than seafood I could order.

"So, are you guys ready to order?" Our waitress asked. Sam looked up from his menu and smiled,

"I'm going to get a half pound of the crawfish and a side of Cajun fries." The waitress looked at me kindly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Can I just get the basket of chicken fingers?" She smiled and nodded as she took our menus. I looked up to see Sam staring at me.

"Why are staring at me?" I laughed,

"You come into a seafood restaurant and order chicken. Unbelievable."

"I told you, I don't eat outside of the box. Chicken is what I order when I go out to eat."

"We're going to have to change that."

"Yeah so you think." While we waited for our food, we kept up a great conversation; sharing stories from our times in high school.

"I got teased a lot in school." Sam confessed.

"I find that hard to believe. I bet you had all the girls."

"Not really, I was geek even back then."

"What did they tease you about?" I asked, totally not believing him.

"My mouth…..I was called 'Trouty mouth' up until I graduated and dubbed 'biggest mouth' in our senior who's who list." I had to laugh.

"Awww that's messed up! But I have to say, that's funny…..I was voted biggest mouth in high school as well." Sam looked at me in shock.

"No way! You're so quiet."

"Not when I'm on stage." He started to laugh as he picked up his beer.

"Touché." Our waitress had finally come with our food in hand. When I saw what was on Sam's plate, I almost gagged. Crawfish looks creepy and disgusting at the same time. Sam picked one up and looked at me.

"Alright Mercy, you're going to try one." I began to shake my head vigorously.

"No the hell I'm not. Those things still have the legs on them! They look like bugs. No way in hell." He started laughing at my fear.

"Oh come on! It's just the shell. The good stuff is on the inside. Here, I'll open it for you and just give you the meat." I sat and watched as he cracked open the shell. He used a fork to pull the meat out for the shell and held it up to me.

"Open up." I hesitantly leaned over and took the fork into my mouth. I thought I saw him bite his bottom lip and shake his head as I pulled away from the fork. I started chewing and was surprised at how well the meat actually tasted.

"Wow, that's kind of good."

"I should have made a bet."

"A bet on what exactly?" I gave him a playful glare

"On whether or not you'd like it."

"Oh yeah? And what would have been the prize?" He sat there and thought for a couple seconds.

"A kiss. I should have bet that if you liked it, you would have had to kiss me."

Holy. Shit. I did not see that coming.

"And what if I didn't like it?"

"Then I would have had to kiss you."

"Sounds like you'd win regardless." He held up his hands.

"Take it how you want."

"Well what if I didn't want to kiss you?"

"Then I would have insisted that I'd take you out on a date. A real one and then you'd have to kiss me." He said, with that spine chilling smile again. I was speechless. I started to shake my head.

"What are you shaking your head for?" He asked,

"I don't know if should be turned on by the fact that you're so blunt, or worried. Are you like this with all women?"

"Only women that I like a lot and that's not very many. I like you Mercedes, a lot." I had never had a guy to tell me that he likes me as bluntly as Sam has. I really didn't know if I should be excited or scared.

"Well, Sam I can say this; other than Kurt and Blaine, you have made me feel so welcome here." He reached across the table and took my hand.

"I plan on keep doing so." We continued to talk while we ate our food. After Sam paid for our dinner, we headed out to Fat Cat's. I helped him carry some of his equipment, even though he told me not to. He claimed I shouldn't be doing all that lifting. We came in through the back and found Puck and Finn already there as well, setting up their equipment on the stage. When we walked in, Puck was talking to an average height man. When we approached them, they turned to us and smiled. Sam smiled and held out his hand to shake the man's hand.

"Will, this is Mercedes Jones, the lovely and talented woman I told you about earlier. Mercy this is the owner of Fat Cats, Will Schuster." I smiled as I shook his hand.

"Sam has told me great things about you. Can't wait to hear that gorgeous voice or yours. He continued his conversation with Puck while Sam showed me the stage. From the side, I saw how many people were actually in the club. When I saw how many people were going to be watching us, that's when I began to get nervous. I spotted, Kurt, Blaine, and everybody from last night sitting in a big booth. They saw me as well and began to wave obnoxiously. I laughed and shook my head.

"What are you laughing at?" Sam asked.

"Just Kurt and Blaine being dorks."

"You can go on over there if you want. We're probably going to play a couple of songs before having you come up and wow everyone."

"You don't need me to help you with anything?" He smiled,

"No ma'am. I just need you to stay beautiful." Before I could blush my face off, I nodded and turned around and headed toward the booth everyone was sitting at.

"Hey guys." I greeted as I approached their booth. Santana and Brittany gave me warms smiles.

"Hey Mercedes, I hear you had an eventful day with Froggy lips today." Santana snorted. I glared at Kurt.

"You just had to blab your mouth, huh?" He just shrugged his shoulders as he sipped on his margarita.

"So how was Hank's?" Blaine asked with a laugh. I cut my eyes at him.

"You knew it was crawfish place didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged." I motioned for him to scoot over so I could set next to them.

"That was really rude. You knew I had never had anything seafood other than catfish. Even that took me forever to try."

"Well did you try the crawfish?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah only because he basically shoved it in my mouth."

"Oh! That's what she said!" Santana and Brittany blurted out and giving each other a high five. I laughed and buried my face into my hands.

"Oh shit I walked right into that one."

"Okay, what do you mean he shoved it into your mouth?" Kurt asked after his laughter had died down.

"He….fed it to me." I gave them the run down on how he opened the crawfish and fed the meat to me on a fork. I also told them about how he wanted to bet a kiss that I would like it. Kurt began to fan himself.

"Shit, seriously, that sounds hot as hell. How did you not jump over that table and take him?"

"I seriously don't know, I had to stop myself plenty of times from staring at him while he sucked the juice out of the head of the crawfish." Everyone at the table fell out in laughter. We continued to talk amongst ourselves while we waited for them to start. After they got everything set up, the three of them made their way over to our booth. Sam came up to me and rested his hands on the table.

"So, we're going to do two songs before I call you up okay?" I smiled nervously and nodded. He caressed my cheek with his thumb.

"Don't be nervous. They're going to love you. Trust me." I couldn't believe how affectionate he was being in front of everybody.

"Okay." I managed to squeeze out, hoping I wouldn't pass out. Puck and Finn both got a good luck kiss from Lauren and Rachel before headed back to the stage with Sam. Sam threw his guitar over his shoulder and walked up to the microphone.

"How's everybody doin' tonight?" He asked as the crowd all began to cheer and whistle in response. He flashed a big smile.

"Alright, that's what I like to hear. For those who don't know, we are _The New Directions _and we're going to play a few songs for you beautiful people tonight. Before we begin tonight, I want everybody in here to give a big H-town welcome to my new friend Mercedes Jones. She just moved down here for the chilly Lima, Ohio. Everybody give a big 'Howdy' to Mercy over there!" I was a bit caught off guard as he pointed over to our booth, causing everyone to look at me with welcoming smiles as they all said "Howdy" in unison. I was a little embarrassed.

"I'm going to kill him." I said through my teeth as I smiled and waved at everyone.

"Alright great job guys. We're gonna have her up here and grace us with her voice a little later, but for now…Let's Jam, shall we?" We all began to cheer as the guys got ready to start playing. They started off by playing "Who did you think I was" by John Mayer Trio. Once again I was amazed by how well he could sing, but it was his guitar playing that really amazed me. I've always thought John Mayer had sexy guitar skills but Sam Evan may be able to give him a run for his money.

During his solo, I noticed how focused he was on his guitar. Not to mention how sexy it was to see him biting on his bottom lip I found myself in a trance watching him. The second song they performed was a song I heard them rehearse but was unfamiliar with it. Once they ended that song, I began to get nervous.

"Alright, now I'm going to have Miss Mercedes Jones join us for a song. I'm telling ya'll now, this girl's got a set of pipes on her! Come on up Mercy!" Everyone cheered and clapped as I stood up and made my way over to the side of the stage, where Sam had held out his hand to help me up. Before I walked past him to take the mic, he leaned in close and whispered,

"Don't be nervous, you'll do fine." I smiled and walked over to microphone. Right before Sam started counting, I heard Kurt yell,

"Knock em' dead Mercy!" I smiled and winked at him. Once the music started, I closed my eyes and let the music overtake me. It was like I was a whole different person on stage. I felt…..comfortable. To have Sam up there with me felt even better. As the song sped up, I saw people standing up and dancing around, including all of my new friends. It felt so wonderful. This performance was a little different that last night. I was in the zone, hitting notes I didn't even know I could hit. When we ended the song, I noticed that everyone in the bar were all standing, clapping and cheering. It felt amazing on that stage. I looked back at Sam, who had a mile wide smile on his face. He approached the microphone.

"What did I tell ya'll, huh? Amazing set a pipes! We're going to take a quick break and play a few more songs." He turned off the mic and looked at me.

"You want a drink?"

"Sure." I could feel it in my face that I was smiling like a kid that just found a pile of chocolate. I tried to keep up with him as I followed him through the crowd. Next thing I knew , he had grabbed my hand and laced his fingers in with mine and led me to the bar. He turned and smiled at me as he continued to grip my hand. When we made it to the bar, we stood in line. He turned to me and leaned down to whisper in my ear,

"I didn't want to lose you on the way. What are you drinking?" I thought about it for a second.

"I'll just have a tequila sunrise." He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh man. You don't play around, huh?"

"That's the only way I can drink tequila." He just laughed and nodded. Once there was free spot at the bar, Sam continued to hold my hand as he took his spot at the bar. A pretty blonde bartender approached him with a smile.

"Hey Sam, long time no see." She said in what I guess was her "seductress" voice...it really wasn't working for her.

"Hi Quinn, you been alright?" He asked in a friendly tone, totally blocking out her flirtation towards him.

"I'm just fine now that I've seen you. You sounded great tonight." I couldn't help but roll my eyes. This chick couldn't catch a clue.

"Thanks. Can I get a Corona and a tequila sunrise for my friend, Mercedes here?" He turned to me and gave me a wink. I looked at her, gave her my best smile and waved. She gave me a fake smile.

"Oh…you're the one that was just singing. You were pretty good." Sam quickly turned to look at her.

" Pretty good? Are you kidding me? She just showed out up there." I squeezed his hand a little.

"Don't kill her. I guess I can't entertain everyone." Sam shrugged.

"I guess not…. Can we just get our drinks please?" She nodded solemnly and turned around to get our drinks. He turned back to me with a disappointed expression.

"Sorry about her….We tried to date a while ago. She wasn't over her ex apparently." I waved my hand at him.

"Oh don't worry about it….I'm not stunting her." He laughed and nodded.

"Good to know." Quinn gave us our drinks without saying another word and walked away. I think it was best that she didn't open her mouth again. Sam had let go of my hand to hold both of our drinks and I found myself longing for him to hold my hand again. I followed him back over to the booth everyone was sitting at.

"Mercy, honey, you sounded amazing!" Rachel commented.

"Thank you, I was so nervous." I said as I slid in and sat next to Blaine. Sam pulled up a chair and sat at the end of the booth.

"Oh your nerves didn't show at all, girl. You're a natural." Brittany added.

"This is exactly why I want her to sing with us more often." Sam said, giving me that same sexy smile. I seriously don't know how I'm going to hold off just staying friends with him.

"You really want me to join you guys?" I asked, looking at him, then to Finn and Puck. They both smiled.

"I think having you sing with us would really had the soul we've been looking for. We play a lot of blues but, you, Mercy….You're the soul we've been striving for." Puck said enthusiastically. I couldn't believe after a week of living here, I was already being asked to become a part of a group. I was beginning to feel overwhelmed. I turned to Sam and smiled.

"Can I think about it? I mean I'm so honored that you guys want me to sing with you but I'm still getting my head around just living here." Sam smiled and placed his hand on top of mine.

"Take as much time as you want. It's just an idea." I nodded.

"Alright. Can I let you know by the end of next week?"

"Sure, Mercy." He said, smiling. I swear that damn smile is going to make me do some impure things to his man.

We all sat around and drank until the guys decided to go back on stage to do a few more songs. They did a couple more John Mayer covers and a cover of Robert Johnson's Crossroads. After they finished what I thought their last song, I heard Sam say,

"I think we should end the night with Mercedes doing a song. What do ya'll think?" I was sipping the last of my third tequila sunrise when I heard him say my name. I almost choked on what I had just sipped. I looked up at him and started to shake my head and mouthed 'No way" to him. He started to poke that damn lip out and pouted.

"Please Mercy, pretty pretty please with cherries on top?" I couldn't help but laugh at him. I felt Blaine start to push me out of the booth. I looked at him.

"Uh no." He gave me a stern look.

"If you don't get up there, I will drag you up there. GO!" I reluctantly got up from the booth and made my way to the stage, causing everyone to start cheering and clapping. When Sam helped me up, I looked him with panic.

"I don't even know what sing." He smiled and then looked at the audience.

"You guys got any requests?" Suddenly the crowd started to shout out different song. I heard a loud voice yell "DO SWEET THING!" I did know that song. I looked at Sam.

"You guys know how to do Sweet thing?" He gave me a warm smile,

"Sure do!" Damn, I wasn't going to get out of this at all. I took my place in front of the microphone while Sam discussed with Puck and Finn what song they were going to play. When they began the intro to Chaka Khan's Sweet Thing, I closed my eyes and waited for my cue. I looked at Sam and began to sing,

_I will love you anyway__  
><em>_Even if you cannot stay__  
><em>_I think you are the one for me__  
><em>_Here is where you ought to be_

_I just want to satisfy ya__  
><em>_You're not mine and I can't deny it__  
><em>_Don't you hear me talkin', baby__  
><em>_Love me now or I'll go crazy_

_Whou, ohh, sweet thang__  
><em>_Don't ya know you're my everything__  
><em>_Whou ohh, sweet thang__  
><em>_Don't ya know you're my everything__  
><em>_Yeah baby_

Once I started singing the chorus, I noticed Sam had joined in with me…in perfect harmony.

_I wish you were my lover__  
><em>_But ya act so undercover__  
><em>_Love ya child my whole life long__  
><em>_Is be right or be wrong_

_I'm only what ya make me, baby__  
><em>_Don't walk away, don't be so shady__  
><em>_Don't want your mind, don't want your money__  
><em>_These words I say, they may sound funny but_

_Whou, ohh, sweet thang__  
><em>_Oh ya know you're my everything__  
><em>_Whou ohh, sweet thang__  
><em>_Boy ya know you're my everything__  
><em>_Hey baby__  
><em>When it came time for to start hitting the big notes, I turned towards the crowd and sang out with all my heart. I felt so happy singing the words to this song.

_OOOOOOO_

_You are my heat, you are my fire__  
><em>_You make me weak with soft desire__  
><em>_Love ya child my whole life long__  
><em>_Is be right or be wrong_

_I just want to satisfy ya__  
><em>_'Cause you're not mine, I can't deny it__  
><em>_Can't ya hear me talking, baby__  
><em>_Love me now or I'll go crazy_

_You're my heat, you are my fire__  
><em>_You're not mine, I can't deny it__  
><em>_Don't you hear me talkin', baby__  
><em>_Love me now or I'll go crazy_

_You're my heat, you are my fire__  
><em>_You're not mine, I can't deny it__  
><em>_Can't you hear me talkin', baby__  
><em>_Love me now or I'll go crazy_

_You're my heat, you are my fire__  
><em>_You're not mine, I can't deny it__  
><em>_Can't you hear me talkin', baby__  
><em>_Love me now or I'll go crazy_

_You're my heat, you are my fire__  
><em>_You're not mine, I can't deny it__  
><em>_Can't you hear me talkin', baby__  
><em>_Love me now or I'll go crazy_

I began to adlib while Sam continued to sing the chorus. I just let the music take over and guide me through the rest of the song. The crowd was so responsive, cheering and whistling. Once again I was in the zone. By the time the song was over, Sam and I had locked eyes. I knew then that I wasn't going to stop whatever was going on between us. Sam walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him and whispered.

"That was beautiful, Mercy….just beautiful." He turned to the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mercedes Jones. We are The New Directions; I hope you've had a great time with us. See ya'll next time." Everyone stood as they all clapped and cheered. I turned towards the crowd and bowed lightly and hid my face into Sam's shoulder. I was so overwhelmed with the positive responses everyone had given me for my singing. Sam continued to hold me as he walked me off of the stage.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, with concern. I looked up at him, trying to fight the tears trying to seep from my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm good….It just felt really good to be up there singing. I haven't done that in so long. It's just a little overwhelming." Sam pulled me into a hug and held me tight.

"Oh, sweetie you were wonderful. You really are a natural up there. You really should do it more often."

"Yeah I kind of want to, but I still need to get myself situated down here. I have to get a car and all that." He pulled away a little to look at me.

"Well, I can help you find one if you want." I smiled up at him.

"That would be great."

"Until then, I am your personal cab service." I laughed and playfully hit his chest.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that….with gas being so high." He caught my hand into his and held it over his chest.

"But I want to. How many times do I have to say it?" I looked up at him with a serious expression.

"You are unreal." He laughed,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're just too sweet. I've never met a guy as sweet as you, a straight one for that matter."

"Well my father raised me to cherish and respect the women they care about. I have to say, Mercedes, after knowing you for almost a week; you're becoming one of those women in my life. Right next to my mother and nana." I do a mental "aww" at the way he says 'nana'. But I am truly speechless, I seriously don't know what to say at that moment. I open my mouth to speak, but Sam speaks up.

"I know you said you want to just be friends, but I'm hoping that you'll want to become more than friends in the near future." At that moment, I decide to do the inevitable. Without saying a word, I reach up, grab his face and press his lips to mine…

* * *

><p>AN #2 my inspiration for Mercedes' sweet thing performance is this youtube video of miss amber riley doing this song and a local club

http:/wwwdotyoutubedotcom /watch ?v=UlrMysAIw4s&feature=related


	6. Baby Steps

Okay first let me say sorry for leaving you guys hanging, it was really hard to write after the kiss. I'm not really happy with this chapter so, this chapter is going to be super short and a bit boring but I needed to get this part out. I'm trying really hard to keep them going at a steady pace so I hope this chapter does something for you guys! I can't stress enough how I love getting reviews for you all! They really help me when I'm in my writing funk. Thank you So So much for reading- _**Candace ;)**_

* * *

><p>I felt Sam bring his hands up to my face and pull me closer to deepen the kiss. He most definitely had to perfect lips for kissing. I could get use to that. My eyes were still closed as I slowly pulled away and said,<p>

"I can't believe I just did that."

"You have no clue how bad I've wanted to do that." Sam said in a low whisper. I opened my eyes to see him smiling brightly at me.

"Really?" He leaned down and gave me a soft peck.

"Yes, really. Since last night, to tell you the truth, but then you said you only wanted to be friends."

I reached up again and wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands settled onto my hips. He pulled me closer and kissed me yet again. Seriously, I** _could_** get use to this. He used his bottom lip as a signal for me to open my mouth more, let his tongue brush mine ever so gently.

"Hey guys are you- oh, shit. Never mind." We quickly pulled apart and saw Puck standing on the side of the stage. Sam looked over my head at him,

"Yeah, Puck?"

"I was just going to ask if you guys were alright. I guess I got my answer. " I knew that if I turned to look at Puck, I'd have this goofy grin on my face, so I hid my face into Sam's chest. I felt him shake with laughter.

"We're good, just give us a minute and I'll help you guys load everything up." I assumed Puck had walked away because Sam had turned his attention back to me.

"He's probably going over to blab his mouth to everyone now." I laughed and looked up at him.

"I have no doubt that he is." He gripped my hips a little as he looked into my eyes.

"So where does that leave us?" I sighed deeply,

"I still want to take things slowly. I'm still not really ready for the whole relationship thing, but I do know that I would want one with you eventually." He smiled as he leaned down to kiss me again.

"Can I still do that?"

"I was hoping so, but I have to tell you; I haven't been in a relationship in a very long time. So, this will be very new and different to me." He planted a soft kiss onto my forehead before saying,

"I'll be the perfect gentleman."

"Okay, I'm going to head back over to the guys before one of them comes over here." He chuckled lightly as we both pulled away. I slowly walked back over to the booth, knowing I was going to be given the 3rd degree. When I approached the booth, everyone had looked at me like the cat had swallowed the canary. I rolled my eyes and smiled,

"Alright, I know Puck came back here and blabbed so you guys can stop looking like you're going to explode." They all fell out into laughter. Lauren's laughter subdued as she looked at me.

"Girl, Puck didn't have to tell us, we saw everything and honey, that was hot." I looked back over by the side of the stage where Sam and I were standing, and sure enough I had a great view from the booth. I slapped my hand over my face.

"Shit." I felt Kurt grab my hand,

"Don't be embarrassed. Blaine and I both know you deserve it, but we have to ask; what made you do it?" I sat down beside him and deeply sighed.

"I don't know really. I guess it was me being overwhelmed with everything." Santana laughed.

"Well more power to ya, but what I wants to know is; can Froggy lips kiss?" I started to nod vigorously.

"Oh hell yeah, I wouldn't mind getting use to that at all." We all laughed and had one more drink before it was last call for alcohol. When the guys had everything packed up and ready to go we followed them out to the parking lot. I was about to leave with Kurt and Blaine when Sam called me out.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I was going to ride home with Kurt and Blaine, seeing as how I live with them. You live closer to here."

"Well, I still want to take you home, to fully insure that you get there safely." He said, giving me one of THE sexiest smiles I had ever seen. I couldn't refuse him then. I looked at Kurt and Blaine,

"I'll meet you guys at home." They both started to laugh.

"Yeah, right." Kurt said as he got into the passenger side of Blaine's car." Sam took my hand and led me back to his truck.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Sam asked once he started up the engine and headed out. I laid my head back on my seat and looked at him.

"Yeah, the most fun I've had in years. This weekend has been amazing."

"Trust me there are more to come." We mainly just listened to whatever music was playing on his radio while we rode back to the house. Blaine and Kurt had gotten home before us, I could tell from the front room light being on. Sam helped me out of the truck and walked me to the door.

"You know, I really want to kiss you, but I'm afraid that I won't be able to stop." Sam said was we stopped at the door. I had to laugh, because all I was thinking about was if he was going to kiss me or not.

"Yeah well I wouldn't stop you, but I meant what I said about taking it slow." I reached up on my tip toes and kissed him on his cheek.

"Thanks for an amazing day, Sam. I had a lot of fun." He began to blush as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah well, just be prepared for more days like this." He leaned down and gave me a soft peck on the side of my face right before my mouth.

"Goodnight Mercedes, I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" I nodded, only because if I spoke, I'd just grab him and kiss him. I turned to open the door and walked inside.

When I closed the door behind me, I rested my head on the door and sighed. I fully expected Kurt or Blaine to be waiting in the kitchen, so I could spill the beans on Sam but I think they were a bit inebriated to even bother. So I went off to my room and got dressed for bed.

Sunday, the three of us just laid around the house and had a chick flick marathon. Sam and I texted each other throughout the day, talking about any and everything. Later that night, he called me before bed and we ended up talking for a couple hours. The following week, I got into the swing of things regarding my lessons and piano classes. Every day during lunch, I either went out to lunch with Sam or we ate lunch in my office or his. Getting to know him was getting better by the day. Towards the end of the week, we had planned to go and start looking for a car for me. Friday, after I had finished up my lesson before lunch, I got a text from Sam saying to meet him in his office. When I walked in, he was sitting in front of a music stand, playing his guitar.

"Hey." I said softly, trying not to mess up his playing. He looked up at me and gave me a bright smile.

"Hey pretty lady."

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you made a decision about singing with The New Directions. I'm not trying to push it or anything but I found this song that I was thinking about doing and I can only picture you singing it."

"What song is it?"

"Adele recently covered The Cure's 'Lovesong'; I think you'd sound amazing doing it." I told him a few days ago about my crazy love for Adele; I like to think that she and I were musical soul mates. Her voice is just amazing. I couldn't help but smile.

"I love that cover."

"Do you think you'll want to perform it with me?"

"When do you want to do it?"

"I gave Finn the other guitar part and Puck's got the drums. It'll take us at least a week to get our parts together. We're not playing this week but two weeks from now we are." I couldn't give up on this chance to sing a song by one of my favorite artists.

"I'll be honored to sing that song with you guys." He smiled and nodded.

"Great! Now are you ready to go to lunch?"

"I was hoping we could stay here and have lunch, we've gone out almost every day this week. I'm afraid I'm gaining back all the weight I've lost." He pulled his guitar from over his head and put it back in its casing.

"You shouldn't worry about all that. You're fine the way you are." I laughed and shook my head.

"You wouldn't understand." He gave me a puzzled look.

"Understand what?"

"What it's like to be…..bigger. You can eat anything you want and it not affect you at all."

"Mercy, there's nothing wrong with you. Your curves are one of the things like most about you." I gave him a surprised look

"Really?" He smiled as he put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer.

"Yes, really. I'm a country boy, remember? I like meat on the bone." I laughed and playfully hit his chest. He caught my hands and held them up against his chest.

"You shouldn't change how you look because you look amazing already." I felt my face get hot as I began to blush. Sam started to laugh,

"Oh my gosh, you're blushing."

"Oh, whatever." I said; feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Oh don't be like that, I think it's cute." I laughed as I pulled away from him.

"Sure, whatever. Can we go have lunch now? My stomach is eating itself at the moment."

"Yeah, one more thing though." I looked at him curiously.

"What?"

"This." He grabbed my hand, pulled me close to him and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"I've wanted to do that all morning." He said while his lips were still pressed against mine. I let out a little laugh,

"Why didn't you?"

"I didn't want everyone to see just in case I couldn't stop myself." I pressed my lips against his again, this time**_ me_** using my bottom lip to deepen the kiss. Just as I felt his tongue brush mine, I heard the clearing of one's throat. I pulled away, took a chance and turned around to see Blaine leaning up against the door. He had huge smile on his face.

"Now I know the first place to look, when look for you Mercy. Did you leave your phone in your office again?" I quickly reached down in my jeans' pocket and pulled out my phone. I had two missed calls and two text messages. I also noticed my ringer was off.

"Sorry, my ringer was off. What's up?"

"Kurt and I were going to pick up some burgers from Five Guys. Did you guys want anything?"

"I actually brought a salad to work." Sam smiled and told Blaine what he wanted.

"Thanks, oh and Sam?" Blaine said before he walked out.

"Yeah?"

"Make sure you get that lip gloss off before you walk out of here." I looked up at Sam and saw my lip gloss all over his lips. I busted into a fit of laughs as his hand quickly shot up to his mouth to wipe off the lip gloss. I laughed so hard….I began to snort. Once I let the first one out, I jumped in surprise. It only made me laugh even harder, causing me to snort again. That last one hurt.

"Oww….shit." Sam looked down at me trying to hold his laughter in.

"Wow." I quickly covered my mouth in embarrassment.

"I told you it was bad." He laughed and shook his head.

"Not bad. That was the cutest think I've ever heard." I frowned and shook my head.

"There's nothing cute about snorting. It's super dorky." Sam grabbed my hand and we proceeded to walk out of his office.

"Well it can't be any dorkier than my star wars impersonations." He had a point there.

"True story." I winked and laughed.

"Let's get some food in your system before you start snorting again." He said as we walked hand in hand into the break room.

We had lunch with Kurt, Puck, Rachel and Blaine. We all discussed how our amazing our lessons with the students was going. Sam and I both had one other lesson for the day after lunch, so we were going to leave early to go and search for a car. I was packing up my music books when Kurt came into my office.

"So you're not coming home with us today?" I looked up at him and smiled,

"No, Sam's going to help me look for a car today."

"You have no clue how good it feels to see you smile like that."

"Smile like what?"

"Smiling like you're genuinely happy. I have to say I've never seen you glow like you have been lately. I think I need to give Sam a big 'Thank you' hug." I tried to laugh off my blushing.

"I'm happy because I'm here with you and Blaine."

"That may be half true but I see the way you are around him. You smile like I've never seen you smile before. Sam's the same way. It's like you feed off one another's feeling you have for one another. It's rather hot." I laughed as I flung my bag over my shoulder. I really didn't know what to say to him. I forget sometimes that Kurt can read me like a book. I knew I couldn't hide anything from him.

"Kurt, I'm going to be honest. What I feel for Sam, it kind of scares me. One minute I want to be all over him, and the next, I just want to take one step at a time. He's the most amazing man I've ever met, that's straight at least. I feel like I have to pinch myself because of some of the things he says to me." Kurt laughed as we proceeded to walk out of my office.

"Somehow I don't find it surprising that Sam's a charmer, but if he can keep that smile on your face; he can go right ahead. You deserve it." I laughed and shook my head as we approached the main office, where Sam, Blaine and the rest of the staff. Sam looked at me with wide smile.

"Ready to find your dream car?" I laughed and shook my head,

"My dream car would probably cost me an arm and a leg. I just want to find something reasonable."

We spent the rest of the day searching for the right car for me. I never knew that it could be so damn tedious. We didn't find the right one that day, I need a break.

"So do you have plans for the weekend?" Sam asked as he walked me to the door of the house.

"Not that I know of, why?"

"I was thinking maybe tomorrow we could catch a movie and have dinner." I tried not to notice the millions of butterflies fluttering around in my stomach at the moment.

"You mean, like a date?"

"Yes silly girl, like a date. I was thinking I could make you dinner and take you to a movie." Hot damn he can cook too? Sign me right up. I smiled and nodded.

"Okay." He gave me a bright smile,

"Great. So I'll see you tomorrow." I laughed lightly and nodded. Sam laughed and shoved his hands into his pocket.

"For some reason I feel like I'm back in high school debating on whether or not I should kiss you good night." I began to laugh harder because I was thinking the same thing.

"I swear sometimes you're always in my head." He stopped laughing and gave me a serious look.

"So you feel it too?"

"Yeah, I do." He leaned down slowly and planted a soft chaste kiss on my lips.

"Have a good night Mercy."


	7. Date Night

Hey guys! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday weekend despite the news that's been all over the web lately! I really hope this is all a freaking misunderstanding or joke because i would really hate for fox to lose it's viewer over this...I know they'll lose me! Anyway on to more important things. I'm much more happy with this chapter...something about last chapter didn't sit well with me but I am so glad you guys liked it. Now that I've gotten this one out of the way, I hope i can start writing more. I just hate the process writing and coming up with a good storyline that works. I hope to keep the love of Samcedes alive through my story. I hope you like it and thanks so much for reading :)** Candace**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7- Date Night<strong>

When I told Kurt and Blaine that I had a date, I think they were excited more than me.

"So where are you going for dinner?" Blaine asked after he and Kurt had finally calmed down.

"He said he wants to make me dinner." The both of them looked at me with wide eyes.

"Well hot damn, Sam's got it goin on. He cooks too?" Kurt said, looking utterly stunned. I laughed and shook my head.

"I was really shocked too."

"You better hold on to this one Mercy." Blaine said with a smile.

"Oh I plan on it. But I think it's going to be harder than I thought to be able to take it really slow with him." The both of them lifted an eyebrow at me.

"Oh yeah?" Blaine said with a knowing smile that made me blush.

"Yeah."

"Mercy, how long has it been since you've…..had some?" Kurt asked. He knew how long it had been. I glared at him.

"You know how long it's been Kurt." Kurt's mouth dropped.

"You haven't had sex since high school?" I tried to laugh off my embarrassment.

"You say that like it's a shock to you."

"Well…yeah. It kind of is. You didn't date while you were in college?"

"I dated off and on through the years, but nothing serious enough to want to sleep with them." Kurt reached across the couch we were sitting on and grabbed my hand.

"So, it's been six years?" I was silent as I nodded. Blaine gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Oh honey, it's way over due time for you!" I stood up from the couch and let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Yeah, like I don't know that already. I'm not going to lie and say that I'm not attracted to Sam sexually. I just find it hard to believe that he could actually be attracted to me in that way as well." Kurt sighed deeply and rolled his eyes.

"Oh stop it already Mercedes! You are a sexy ass woman! If I didn't love men….I'd totally tap that. What is it going to take for you see how down right sexy you are? If Sam was in no way attracted to you, how is that he can't keep those luscious lips off of yours, huh? Don't worry; I'll wait for a proper answer." I laughed at how dramatic Kurt was being. He was right, though. I didn't have a proper answer to his question.

"That's what I thought. Mercy, I can tell between the both of you, you most definitely want each other. When it's time for you to take the step, you'll know, and when it does happen; you're going to be one happy bitch." I joined to two of them in laughter.

"I'm going to take a shower and get ready for bed. Love you guys." They both said their goodnights and I love you's as I headed back to my room. I was wrapping my hair up when my phone started to ring. I smiled as I grabbed it off of my night stand, but stopped once I saw who it was.

"Hello?" I said, trying not to sound unenthused.

"Well I guess I do still have a daughter."

"Hey mom." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I haven't heard from you since you touched down in Houston. It's been what, two weeks?"

"I know, and I'm sorry. I've just been busy with my new job." In reality, I really had nothing to say to her. She made sure she told me how she felt about me moving down here.

"Yeah right, you're still bitter about me not being happy about you moving down there. Don't lie to me girl." I never could keep anything from my mother. I groaned,

"Ok mama, I am. Did you call to nag to me about being upset? I think I have a right to be upset for the simple fact that on my last day in Lima, I spent it in a cab on the way to the airport alone. I had no one to hug and kiss me goodbye. Seemed like a perfect time to have my mother there." I had kept that bottled in for almost two weeks now. I was sure the water works would be starting up soon. We both sat in silence for a few seconds before mom spoke up,

"Mercy….I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there, but I couldn't see my baby go."

"Yeah, well…It had to be done. I miss you guys more than ever but I love it down here. I'm happy mom."

"I can hear it in your voice, Mercy. That's all that matters to me. How are Kurt and Blaine?" The conversation with my mother was actually pretty good. She actually wanted to know about my job and new friends. I didn't tell her about Sam and I possibly dating, I figured it was way too soon to go chomping at the bit about him. Even though I wanted to do nothing more than to tell my mommy about the cute boy I just met.

After I ended my call with my mom, I took a quick shower and got ready for bed. Just as I got into my bed and settled into my covers, I got a text message from Sam.

**_Do you like chicken penne?- Sam _**

I knew I was smiling hard as I replied.

**_Never had it, but it sounds yummy.-Mercy _**

Ten seconds later I got his reply

**_Oh well, you're in for a real treat, Ms. Jones. Have a good night sweetheart.-Sam_**

I replied my goodnight and for what felt like the thousandth time, I went to sleep with smile on my face.

The next day, I found myself super antsy. It had been a very long time since I had been on a real date. One thing I did whenever I got anxious about something was clean. I started with my room, organizing things. When I was done with my room, I went on to clean my bathroom. Kurt had had enough once he saw me cleaning the kitchen like a crazy woman.

"Mercedes, you're going to drive me crazy with your damn crazy nervous cleaning. Put on some clothes, we're going shopping." I was scrubbing the stove vigorously as I looked up at him.

"Why do we need to go shopping? I know what I'm wearing to night." He snatched the sponge out of my hand.

"That's beside the point, if you don't get out of this house, you're going to clean this house inside and out. I know how you are when you're nervous. You turn into an OCD freak. We're getting out of the house. I'll have you back in time to get you ready for your date."

I reluctantly put on clothes and we headed out for the mall. I guess I really had to thank him for getting me out of the house. I was much more at ease once I was out. That was until I got a text from Sam.

**_What kind of movie are you in the mood for?- Sam_**

I groaned and Kurt looked up at me from a rack of clothes he was searching through at H and M

"What's wrong?"

"Sam wants to know what kind of movie I want to watch. What movie is suitable for a first date?"

"Are you guys going out to the movies or staying in?" Oh shit…I hadn't thought about that. I replied asking him if we were going out to the movies or staying at his place after dinner.

**_Whichever you prefer, sweetie. I have a large DVD collection at my place.- Sam_**

"Oh I don't know if staying at his place and watching a movie would be a good idea." I said out loud to Kurt. He gave me a teasing smirk.

"Why? Scared you may go wild?"

"That's exactly why. I want at least be here for a while before I jump into bed with someone. Although the fact that he's cooking for me seem like reason enough to do it already." We both began to laugh loudly, making some people in the store stare at us.

"I'm just going to tell him I want to see the new Transformers movie. It's action packed, enough to distract me from everything." I stated out loud as I replied to Sam's text. He was okay with going to the movies and would look up the show times. We decided to go after we had dinner. Two hours later, we finally made it back home and I began finalizing what I was going to wear for my date. I decided to go with a casual but cute navy blue top and a pair of hip hugging jeans. Kurt stopped by my door to approve of my outfit.

"Ooh that blue is pretty!"

"Thanks, it's not too casual?"

"No it's perfect. Those jeans are so hot. You know Sam's an ass man right?" I laughed.

"I think Blaine has mentioned that he thought he was."

"Oh it's been confirmed, I caught him staring yesterday as you were washing your bowl out after lunch. He thought he was slick but I saw him biting his lip. He's definitely feelin that junk in the trunk." I laughed harder as I put on my flats and stood up from my bed.

"You are ridiculous Kurt."

"Hey I'm just callin what I see. Are you still nervous for tonight?" Just as I opened my mouth to answer him, the doorbell rang. The look on my face should have answered his question.

"Oh relax, have fun. Send me a text if you decide you won't make it home." He said as he winked at me. I playfully pushed him out of my room as I grabbed my clutch off my night stand.

When we walked into the hallway towards the door, Blaine was letting Sam inside. When I got a good look at him, I noticed he had a bouquet of purple calla lilies in his hand. Funny, I don't recall telling him those were my favorite.

"Hey Sam." I said once we locked eyes. He flashed my favorite smile.

"Hi Mercedes, you look great." We met each other in the middle of the hallway. He held out the lilies to me.

"A little bird told me that Calla Lilies were your favorite. I took a wild guess as to which color you liked the most." I beamed as I took them from him.

"Thank you, that bird is really slick." I quickly glanced at Kurt out of the corner of my eye.

"Let me put these in some water. You guys have fun tonight." Kurt said as he held out his hand for me to give him my flowers. We said our goodbyes and I followed Sam out of the door. When I approached his truck I noticed he had put running boards on the passenger side.

"Oh Sam, you really didn't have to do that." He smiled and opened my door.

"I wanted to. It's not a big deal." He still helped me up into his truck.

"So you're sure you want to see Transformers?" He asked as he started up the engine and pulling out.

"Yeah, I'm in the mood for an action." I saw Sam bit his lip to hold back his laughter. That's when I knew what i had said had come out the wrong way.

"Oh shit...Action movie. I meant action movie." He laughed out loud this time.

"I knew what you meant. I was just teasing." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Do you want to see something else?"

"Oh no, it's fine. I just didn't expect you to want to see it." He said smiling sheepishly.

"Oh so you thought I would want to watch a sappy chick flick? You got me all wrong Sam Evans."

"To be honest, yes I did, but I realized later that you are not like other girls." He gave me a toothy smile. I glared at him playfully and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yeah clean it up real quick." We both laughed and continued to talk as we made our way back to his apartment. When we got up to his place, immediately I could smell whatever he had cooked. He unlocked the door and let me go inside first.

"Something smells amazing." I said in astonishment.

"You sound surprised." He said as he closed the door.

"I am, kind of."

"And why is that?" I followed him into the kitchen and leaned up against the counter as he pulled a medium sized pot from his stove.

"You just don't strike me as the culinary type."

"Hmm I guess we both were wrong today, huh?"

"I guess so. What are we having for dinner?" He took the lid off of the pot, releasing the amazing smell.

"Creamy lemon pepper chicken penne. Along with some garlic bread I made myself." I inhaled the tasty scent and my mouth began to water.

"Oh it looks delicious. I'm pretty hungry."

"Go ahead and have a seat, I'll fix you a plate." He nodded his head towards the table that he had set just for the two of us.

I sat and watched as he made our plates and set them down on the table. Before he sat down, he went over to his fridge and looked at me.

"Red wine okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine." He poured both of us a glass of Merlot and sat down across from me. I looked down at my plate and was still surprised that he made this for us. I looked up at him and smiled. He laughed.

"Go ahead, have a bite." I picked up my fork and picked up enough of everything for a little taste. I was impressed by the way the dish had looked, but was even more impressed by the way it tasted. I let out a soft moan as I took in the entire flavor of the chicken and penne noodles.

"Oh my goodness. This. Is. Amazing. I've never had anything like this."

"I'm glad you like it." Sam said as he took a bite from his plate.

"I am thoroughly impressed. You're an amazing musician and cook. You're a man of many talents."

We continued to get to know each other while we ate. I learned a lot more about his family and how it was growing up for him. I told him about my childhood not really being exciting. When we finished eating, I insisted on helping him clean up, but he was having none of that.

"It's only fair, you slaved over the stove for me." I said, putting my plate into the sink.

"No, no. You're my guest. I can't let you do that. Why don't you turn on some music while I clean up?" He gestured toward the big stereo system that was in the TV room. I walked over to it and saw that he had his iPod hooked up to it. I scrolled through it to find something good.

"You've got way too much good music to choose from." I laughed, indecisive on what to play. Finally, I came across a new Robin Thicke song. The opening of the song immediately made my hips move. I closed my eyes and moved to the music. I was entranced with the music, I jumped at the feel of Sam taking hold of my hips and moving to the beat with me.

"Sorry." He whispered as he pulled me closer. I admit that I was shocked that he could keep up with the beat, but I didn't say anything out loud.

"This is one of my favorite songs by him." He whispered again before singing along with the words.

_I hope I'm just right for you. _

_And baby I know you're the only one for me. _

_And it's right there on your lips.__  
><em>_And it's right there in your kiss.__  
><em>_And baby I know, you're the only air I breathe.__  
><em>_And it's right there on your lips.__  
><em>_And it's right there in your kiss. _

_Just right._

_Just right _

_Just right for me._

He spun me around to face him as he continued to hold on to my hips as he continued to sing along with the song.

_I take you here, I take you there.__  
><em>_I take your body anywhere.__  
><em>_Baby I work so hard for you,__  
><em>_To make your fantasy come true.__  
><em>_'Cause it's like that, it's like that.__  
><em>_I got your front, I got your back.__  
><em>_We'll take it slow, we'll make it last.__  
><em>_'Cause it's like that, it's like that._

_A little bit sweet, a little bit spice.__  
><em>_A little bit naughty, a little bit nice.__  
><em>_Tell me baby that you need me too.__  
><em>_That I'm just right for you._

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he bent his head down lower. Felt his lips brush against my ear as he finished singing the words. I knew had a shit eating grin on my face. But I was also trying to talk myself out of saying "Screw the movie! Take me to you room." When the song was over I looked up at him with a smile.

"You're three for three tonight."

"What do you mean?" He chuckled.

"You play the guitar….you cook…_and _you can dance. What _can't _you do?" He took my hand and led me over to the couch. I noticed that our wine glasses were now sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"My mom was a dancer as well. So I guess you could say I get my rhythm from her. Sadly, my dad can't dance if he tried." We both laughed.

"Yeah my dad had two left feet as well. My mom's the musician and dancer of the family."

"Well thank goodness for that." We drank our wine and talked a little more. We had about an hour before the movie started.

"The movie theater is right in the middle of this market street in this town a little bit outside of down town. Do you want maybe walk around before the movie starts?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." He helped me up from the couch and grabbed his keys. It was a five minute drive to our destination. Now that it was dark, the market street was lit up all around. I could see the big Cinemark movie theater from where we parked but we still had a ways to walk. Sam helped me out of the truck and held on to my hand as we continued to walk across the bridge that led to the market street. The bridge was over a big body of water that had a beautiful fountain shoot up in the middle. It was truly beautiful.

"Wow. You don't see stuff like this in Lima." I said in amazement. Sam just laughed as he gripped my hand tighter and continued to walk over the bridge.

Once we got to the actual market street, I saw that there were plenty of stores and restaurants. It really was a nice place to come and enjoy. Sam showed me his favorite places to go to whenever he came to the market street. We stopped at the Coldstone Creamery and had a little ice cream before the movie. We surprised each other by ordering the same thing: Chocolate Devotion with extra brownie bites. As always after eating ice cream, I got a little cold and started to shiver a little as we walked out and towards the movie theater.

"I should have brought a jacket before we left." Sam said with a laugh as we walked inside the movie theater's lobby.

"Oh no, I'm always like this after I eat ice cream. I'll be fine a little bit." Sam purchased our tickets and we headed for the theater. It was already cold in there, so I knew I wasn't going to warm up anytime soon. The lights went low and the previews began to roll when Sam lifted the arm rest between us and pulled me close to him and whispered.

"I don't want you freezing to death." I laughed and made myself more comfortable as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and rubbing it softly.

"Thanks." I whispered back. I stayed in his arms for the duration of the movie. After the movie, we walked back over the bridge and I really felt like I needed to take a picture of the fountain.

"Hey let me take a picture of this and send it to my mom." I quickly took a picture and sent it to my mother. She had a thing for pretty fountains. I looked up and saw that Sam had pulled out his phone as well.

"Now we're going to take a picture." Just when someone was about to walk past us, he stopped them asked if they would take a picture for him. He showed the slightly middle aged man how to use the camera on his IPhone and pulled me close to him. I thought my face was going to crack from smiling so damn hard as I inhaled the scent of his cologne. When the man snapped our picture he smiled.

"Perfect." He said, handing Sam his phone. Sam smiled as he looked at the picture.

"I agree, thank you."

"No problem. Just keep that gorgeous smile on your girl's face." He looked at me with that panty dropping smile.

"I'll try my hardest."

"Have a good night you guys." I laughed and shook my head as he fiddled with his phone a little more. He looked up at me.

"What?"

"You're something else Sam Evans."

"Why do you say that?"

"I never thought someone other than my family and Kurt could ever make me feel so….special." He put his phone in his pocket and put his hands on my hips.

"What do I have to do to make you realize that you _are _special?"

"It's not that I don't think that I'm special. Sam, I haven't had a boyfriend since my senior year of high school. I barely dated while I was in college. So in reality, I don't know what it's like to have a guy look at me in that kind of light. I can say I like the feeling though. You make me feel something that I never knew I could feel right away and in a way that scares me so if I put up a guard that's why. I hope that makes sense to you." He gave me a warm smile.

"It makes a lot of sense, and I don't want you to pull away from because you're scared. I really like the fact that we can talk about this so openly. What I don't get is why you haven't had a relationship in so long. You are an amazing woman Mercedes Jones. You're smart, funny and beautiful as hell. I am going to do whatever it takes to treat you like the queen you are. You totally deserve it."

I felt like crying at the moment but I held my ground. I just reached up to grab his face and pressed my lips to his. I kissed him with all the passion my body would allow. When he pulled away, he said nothing as he took my hand and proceeded back to his truck. The whole ride back to my house, Sam held my hand as he drove. I felt like I was floating. When I got inside the house after Sam had walked me to the door, I found Blaine and Kurt in the TV room, cuddled up together while they watched a movie.

"Hey babes, how was dinner and the movie?" Blaine asked as I sat down on the couch next to them. I looked at them and smiled.

"It was wonderful." Kurt jumped up with joy.

"Oh goodness, look at the smile. You're glowing! Details!" I laughed and gave them the rundown of the night. The both of them squealed when I told them about the impromptu dance in the middle of his living room and the cuddling we had done during the movie. They looked at me in awe as I told him about the talk we had after the movie.

"You guys….I think I'm falling for him."

* * *

><p>The Robin Thicke song is called "Jus Right" I'll put a youtube link to the song in my profile :)<p> 


	8. Sweet Nothings

**Ok first off let me say I am SO sorry for keeping you guys waiting this long for an update. When I got back from my Florida vacation, I ended up going though some things so it was kinda hard for me to get back into the swing of things...BUT AT LAST! I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter...I think you will be very pleased, given the fact I made you all wait so long! Thank you for reading and I look forward to reading you guys' feedback! Candace ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8- Sweet Nothings.<p>

Over following few weeks, Sam and I grew a lot closer. When I told Blaine and Kurt that I was falling for him, it was the fucking truth. Who knew that dating someone as wonderful as Sam could be so amazing? Now I know why Kurt's always smiling about Blaine.

The following week after our date, I began rehearsing with New Directions. The Adele cover we were going to perform at Fat Cats the next week is one of my favorite songs by her. Whenever we weren't rehearsing, Sam took me to some of his favorite spots around Houston. One place in particular was a park not far from his apartment. Sam explained he often came there to sit under a tree and play his guitar for hours. In addition to getting close to Sam, I became very close friends with the rest of my coworkers as well as a few other people I had met outside of work through Kurt and Blaine. While I loved being around my boys, it really felt nice to be around some girls for a change. Rachel, Lauren, Brittany, Tina and Santana were some of the coolest women I had ever met. Santana cracks me up to no end. Her bluntness is what I like most about her. Lauren isn't too far behind her. The week before our show at Fat Cats, we all decided to go out for drinks at a bar not far from work.

"What do you want to drink, babe?" Sam asked as the twelve of us got settled into a big table. That had been the first time hearing him use such an endearing term. I smiled and tried to ignore the swarm of butterflies going off in my stomach.

"Anything but beer." He nodded and stood up to follow Puck, Finn, Blaine and Mike over to the bar.

"Mercy, you and Sam are too damn cute!" Rachel squealed once the guys were out of earshot.

"Yeah, seriously. The two of you are so sweet, it makes my stomach hurt." Brittany said with a bright smile.

"Thanks guys." I was trying not to blush so damn hard.

"So have you found out what Froggy lips is working with down south yet?" Santana blurted. We all erupted with laughter. That Santana, forever unexpected.

"No, I have not. It's too early anyway."

"Bull shit! You're a grown ass woman. You've got needs. There's no such thing as too soon. All of us can feel the sexual tension between you. Shit you make _me _wanna fuck him and I like girls." Kurt slammed his hand down on the table.

"That's what I'm sayin! Santana, I love you!" They leaned across the table and high fived each other.

"I just don't want to rush things. When its right, it'll happen." I said in defense. Santana shrugged.

"If you say so. Have you at least given him a taste? " I couldn't hide the blush that crept up into my cheeks at that question. Kurt gasped.

"Mercedes Shantell! Have you been holding out on me?" I laughed and looked back at the bar to see the guys still waiting in line to order our drinks.

"It's nothing serious, we just had a heavy make out session the other day. I was almost going to give in but _he _was the one that stopped."

_*Two days earlier*_

_After rehearsing at Sam's place, I stayed for a little while after everyone left. We just hung out and talked in his TV room listening to music. One thing led to another, we began making out on his couch. I was surprised as how easily he could maneuver my body to where I was lying on the couch and his body was halfway on top of mine and halfway on the couch. His hands began to roam up and down my thighs as his tongue massaged mine. I was for sure that I let out a soft moan as I felt him gently grip my legs. My mind was racing a million miles a minute. Mentally, I was screaming "STOP!" But my body was saying the complete opposite. Sam gripped my legs a little tighter as he broke the kiss and rested his forehead onto mine._

"_What's wrong?" I said breathlessly. That kiss took a lot out of me. He laughed lightly before saying, _

"_Nothing's wrong. I just keep telling myself that you want to take things slow…but you're…" He let out a nervous laugh._

"_I'm what, Sam?" He looked at me with so much desire in his eyes._

"_You're really too sexy for your own good. My self-control is really trying me." I laughed as I ran my hands through his hair._

"_Oh, I'm sorry sweetie." He lifted his body up so he could look at me more._

"_Don't _EVER_ be sorry for being sexy, Mercy." He leaned down and kissed me softly._

"_You are seriously the sexiest woman I have ever met and you don't even recognize it." I tried not to frown at his compliment._

"_Honestly Sam, No one's ever told me that I was sexy Well, Kurt tells me but I don't think he counts." I let out nervous laugh before I continued, _

" _I've heard beautiful, but never sexy." He flashed a smile that made me want to get up and drag him into his room._

"_Well I'll just have to tell you every day then."_

When I finished my story, all of the girls; including Kurt; were all just staring at me with their mouths open.

"Well shit, Sam's ready to give you the business!" Lauren said, breaking the silence. We all began to laugh loudly as the guys came back with our drinks.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked as he sat back down next to me.

"Oh nothing, just Santana and Lauren being their silly selves." He laughed as he sat my drink down in front of me.

"I got you a tequila sunrise." That made me smile.

"You remembered."

"Of course I'm going to remember my girlfriend's favorite drink." I slightly jumped at the term girlfriend. It had been years since I had heard that word for sure. I knew I was grinning like a crazy person.

"Girlfriend huh?"

"Yeah, you sound surprised."

"A little bit. Good surprised though." He smiled as he leaned over and pecked me on the lips quickly.

"Good."

We all drank and talked the night away while the music in the bar blared in the background. At one point during the night, the DJ played a song that called for a dance appropriately called the "booty call hustle".Santana and Brittany began bouncing in their seats. A small amount of bar goers approached the dance floor.

"Oh my God I love this dance! I'm going up there. Come on babe!" Santana squealed, grabbing her girlfriend's hand and dragging her to the dance floor. Kurt looked over at me.

"Remember we use to do this all the time at our high school dances?" I laughed as I sat down my third drink of the night down on the table.

"Yeah but it's been years since I've done it." He jerked his head over to the dance floor.

"Oh it's like riding a bike! Let's go!" Before I could protest, Kurt was pulling me out of my chair. I looked at Sam with a playfully annoyed expression.

"I'll be back," I shouted over the music as Kurt dragged me onto the dance floor. I had to admit Kurt was right, as soon as I started moving it was like riding a bike. I had forgotten how much fun I had doing this particular dance, how much fun it was spend time with good friends and to feel so much love.

I looked over at Sam who had been watching me the entire time. That only made me smile more as I put a little more spice into my hip movements to give him a good show. I finished up the dance with Kurt on one side and Brittany on the other and as the song changed to Ciara's Love, Sexy & Magic I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist from behind.

"Have I told you how sexy you are today?" I laughed as the ruggedness of Sam's chin hairs tickled my cheek.

"Oh, not in the last couple hours." He let out a husky chuckle as we swayed to the music. He pulled me

"You looked incredibly sexy up here."

"I think that's 5 today."

"Well I told you I'd tell you every day. I'm just keeping my word. You're sexy Mercedes." He whispered the last three words. I could feel my body heat up as I felt his lips brush against my ear. I brought one my arms over my head and wrapped around his neck and started to move my hips a little faster, losing myself in the beat of the song playing. Sam was very quick to keep up, gripping my hips a bit tighter and moving with me. Seriously, he had the best rhythm I've ever witnessed on a white guy. It only turned me on even more. When the song was over, I heard him chuckle and ask

"You honestly don't think you're sexy?" I turned around to look at him.

"What do you mean?" He kept his hands placed on my

"What just took place seconds ago by far the sexiest thing I've ever seen. I know there's a little vixen Mercy under that shy demeanor. I only hope I'm lucky enough to get a glimpse of her." I wrapped both of my arms around his neck and smiled.

"Well, if you play your cards right." I winked as he leaned down to kiss me quickly. The rest of the night consisted of more drinks and more dancing. I was really surprised at how affectionate Sam was towards me during the night in front of everyone he even pulled me into his lap after we were done dancing and that's where I spent most of the night. I had a couple more tequila sunrises and I was a little more tipsier than I thought when we all decided to head out. So was Kurt, because he was super handsy with Blaine as we all headed to the parking lot.

"You're riding with me right?" Sam asked once we walked to his truck, which was parked next to Blaine's.

"Uh, yeah. I don't know if I could handle watching Kurt feel up Blaine on the way home." I said shuddering at the visual. I love them to death but I didn't want to see them pawing at each other. We both laughed as he helped me get in. The ride to the house was a quiet one. I listened to the radio and held his hand as he drove.

"You okay, Mercy?" Sam asked, breaking me away from my happy thoughts. I turned away from the window and smiled at him.

"I'm great…I feel great." He chuckled softly,

"It must be the tequila sunrises talking."

"You were the one buying them." I said with a playful tug on his hand.

"Too true. I'm glad you had a nice time tonight." He said as he rubbed his thumb across the top of my hand.

By the time we got to the house, Blaine and Kurt were already there and inside. Sam helped me out of the truck and walked me to the door. I was going to unlock it when I noticed it was still unlocked.

"Ok either they are being nice by keeping it unlocked or were in too much of a hurry to get inside to remember to lock it." I said with a laugh and playfully worried expression.

"I'm hoping it's the latter," I whispered to Sam as we both laughed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled into him.

"I had a good time with you tonight, Mercy." I smiled as he hugged me tight and pulled away.

"Me too…um…did you want come in for a little bit?" He blinked at me in surprise.

"Uh…Sure."

"I mean unless you have to be up early tomorrow." I said, trying not to feel too embarrassed.

"No, I don't. Please, lead the way." He said as he opened the door more to let me walk inside.

"You can go ahead and go into the TV room, I'm going to get outta these shoes and into some comfy clothes." He smiled and nodded. I quickly rushed into my room and changed into a pair of cropped sweats and a tank top and put my hair up into a ponytail. When I opened my door to descend the stairs, I found Sam standing there with his arm raised, ready to knock.

"What's up?" I asked, looking confused,

"I don't think sitting in the TV room is such a good idea." He said with an almost embarrassed expression.

"Why?"

"Because, they're getting a bit….vocal." It took me about 5 seconds to fully understand what he was talking about. I gasped and covered my mouth.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry you had to hear that," I laughed "We can just sit in here and chill out if you want. I have a TV in here." I stepped away from the door to let him inside.

As he entered Sam smiled, his eyes scanning over all of the décor. He started by looking at the pictures that were framed on my dresser and tapped onto the mirror on my dresser.

"I somehow knew your room would have some type of purple theme, but this is very purple." He said as he tapped my chandelier light fixture hanging over my bed.

"Kurt and Blaine did this for me before I got here."

"It's beautiful, fits you to a T." He said as he looked at the pictures that were on the mirror of my dresser.

"You look just look your mom. It's almost like you could be sisters rather than mother and daughter." I smiled and sat down on my bed.

"I get that a lot. It's kind of a good feeling to know what I'll look like when I'm forty." He snapped his head around to look at me.

"You're mom's 40?"

"43…she …uh …had me when she was 19."

"Wow, guess that explains why she looks so young. And I can definitely tell where your beauty comes from." He said, giving me that spine chilling smile. I laughed and looked away, trying to find the remote to my TV. I heard him laugh and sit on my bed.

"Oh don't you get all bashful on me. You know you're beautiful." He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to him.

"I'm not getting bashful. I'm trying to find my remote control to my TV."

"Okay…whatever you say Ms. Jones." I scooted back further onto my bed to reach my remote that was on my nightstand. I turned on the TV and propped my pillows up behind my back and stretched my legs out. Sam looked back at me and smiled,

"Comfy?"

"Very." He laughed as he started to move is body up my bed and stretched out next to me. I began to flick through the channels when I saw a movie I hadn't watched in a long time.

"Oh my goodness, this is one of my favorite movies." Sam looked at me in disbelief.

"Avatar is one of your favorite movies?"

"Yeah, why do you sound so surprised?"

"Because, Avatar_ IS_ my favorite movie. You'd be surprised as how fluent I am in Na'vi." I had to hear this for myself.

"Really? Let's hear some." He laughed nervously and cleared his throat.

"Alright….._Nga si txe'lan sreu_." I had no idea what he said but the deepness of his voice showed me that it was endearing.

"What did you say?"

"I said 'you make my heart dance.' It's dorky right?" I had to laugh. Because if he really knew what him saying that had done to my girly parts.

"As much as I want to make fun of you for knowing the Avatar language….I can't. Who knew Na'vi could sound so hot." He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Only you would say something like that. Most girls would be so quick to call me _a nerd and walk away."_

"I thought we already established that I'm not like most girls." He smiled as he cupped my face and kissed me softly before saying,

"_Nga 'aw lor tirea._"

"What does that mean?"

"It means 'you are one beautiful spirit.' Which is me saying you're one of a kind. "

"You are really good with your words Mr. Evans."

"I'm just trying to play my cards right." He winked.

"Well played." I said as Sam brought his lips to mine once again. This time making this kiss deeper by brushing his tongue over mine. I lifted one of my hands up to his head and rand my fingers through his hair. His hand that cupped my face started to slide down my face, down to my neck and down to my waist. He pulled me closer to his body, hitching one of my legs over his. He started to rub my thigh and I began to feel a bit of déjà vu. I only hope he didn't stop himself this time. His lips left mine and began making a trail of kisses down my cheek and down the side of my neck. His other hand slid up my thigh and on to my stomach. He began to fiddle with the hem of my tank top and I could sense him trying to will himself to stop.

"Don't stop. Please." I said up against his lips. He licked my top lip before saying,

"I'm afraid I'll go too far."

"I'll tell you when you've gone too far. Don't be afraid to touch me Sam." Before he could protest anymore, I lifted my head up to continue kissing him, taking the lead this time. He slowly inched his hand up my shirt, caressing my stomach. Usually, I would have been embarrassed for anyone to see my belly, because of the fact that it's nowhere near flat. Being in Sam's arms really allowed me to embrace my curves and not to be ashamed of them.

Just as his fingers grazed the outline of my bra, Sam whispered,

"Jesus you're soft all over." I smiled against his lips.

"Thank you, your hands feel really nice on my skin." Instead of going underneath my bra, his hand then went over it and gently squeezed my breast. We both let out a soft hiss, as if it was what we both really wanted. I pulled my hand out of his hair and made my way down to his shirt. I slipped my hand under it and came in contact with the ripples of his stomach. Seriously this man's body was a piece of art and I was lucky enough to have it to myself. He sat up and pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it at the edge of my bed. This was the first time seeing his chest in all of its glory.

Then he shifted my body to where I was laying completely flat on my back and hovered himself over me. His lips found mine again and I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me. Both of his hands were on both sides of my body, rubbing both of my thighs. He broke the kiss and began another trail of kisses, this time; dragging his body down the further he kissed my body. Both of his hands made their way back up to my breast and gave them a tender squeeze, causing me to let out a soft moan. When I felt his tongue brush up against my chest, I felt as if my body was on fire.

Sam's hands went back to the hem of my shirt and began to push it up my body. I sat up and replaced his hands with my and pulled my shirt over my head, tossing it next to his shirt; showing off my simple yet daring black and purple bra. I looked at him, as he stared at me with his mouth open.

"What?" I asked, trying to feel exposed and embarrassed at the same time.

"Nothing, it's just…I imagined that you were beautiful all over, but I think I underestimated your beauty."

"Real smooth Sam Evans." I snorted.

"No it's true. Shit, I think purple is my new favorite color." I reached out to playfully smack him on the chest, but he caught my hand and brought it up to his mouth. He gave my arm a little tug, pulling me closer to him. He took hold of my waist, making me straddle his lap. I tried not to lose my shit once my middle section came in contact with his.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked, in a soft raspy whisper.

"Very. Are you? I'm not squishing you, am I?" He leaned in and kissed my lips. Before he broke the kiss, he gave my bottom lip a gentle tug with his teeth.

"You are really going to have to let of this mentality that you're heavier than the world. You. Are. Fucking. Beautiful." He emphasized each word with a kiss. I pressed my body into his as I grabbed his face and kissed him with all the passion in my body. I felt Sam's hands roaming up and down my back and I as for sure he was going to unsnap my bra at any minute. Instead he held me tighter and started to lay my body down on the other end of the bed. He threw his body over mine and looked at me.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course." Seriously, he could have asked me to eat worms and I would have said yes. Before I could really react to anything, Sam started his trail of kisses again, only this time going further south. He placed the softest kisses on my stomach, causing me to jerk a little. He looked up at me with a wicked smile; I thought I'd spontaneous combust. Then I felt his fingers grab onto the sides of my sweats and pull them down my legs. HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT I WAS GOING TO DIE. He threw my pants onto to the floor and I heard him mutter,

"Fuck me, you have matching panties. You're trying to kill me woman." I tried to laugh away my nerves,

"I could say the same about you." In one swift movement, he was level with my face and began to kiss me again. One of his hands slid from the outside of my thigh and to my inner thigh.

"I hope this is okay." He whispered.

"Sam, I'm half naked with you on top of me….I think it's more than okay. Just touch me already. As if that was the cue he needed, his hand went right in between my legs and brushed ever so lightly against the ball of nerves there. I couldn't help but let out a gasp. It had been way too long since being touched in this way.

"Damn, you're so wet Mercedes."

Before I had any time to say anything or to recover from the first touch, Sam pushed the front of my panties to the side and slid one finger into my folds. It was pretty much over from there. With his hand still in between my legs, he dragged his lips down my chest and over my stomach. He placed light kisses over the top of my panties before dragging them down my legs and throwing them on the side of the bed.

Without another word, he lowered his head and his tongue took the place of his fingers. I knew there was no way I could keep myself from moaning out loud.

"Oh my God." I whimpered as his tongue danced in between my wet folds. After a few minutes, his fingers had joined his tongue, making me moan in pleasure louder.

"Sam…..I….think I'm gonna….oh my god don't stop."

"Just let go babe….whatever you feel just let it go." Sam murmured against me, not missing a beat. Before I knew it, my whole lower half of my body was shaking as I reached my climax. I think I might have blacked out a little because, I hadn't realized that Sam was next to me kissing me on the side of my face. I looked at him and saw that his face was glistening. That shockingly turned me on even more, knowing that it was me on him in that way.

"You okay?" He asked. I felt like I had the wind knocked out of me. I couldn't find the words to speak so I just nodded.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me really….I had to taste you."

"Hey…no complaints here." I said, finally after catching my breath. He let out a soft chuckle.

"Well I'm glad….I'm glad I can make you feel good."

"That you did." He kissed the corner of my mouth and then sat up to find his shirt.

"You're not leaving are you?" I ask, suddenly feeling worried. He gave me a warm smile.

"No, I was just trying to find our shirts…I think you're laying on top of them." I laughed and blushed as I sat up. He stood up off the bed and bent over and handed me my underwear. I knew I was blushing then. He laughed,

"Oh don't get all shy on me now."

"I can't help it." I quickly put them back on and put on my shirt. I crawled back up to the top of my bed and pulled down the covers.

"You're going to stay right? I mean there's no point in you driving all the way to your house this late."

"Sure if you want me to."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." He smiled and nodded. He then proceeded to unbutton his jeans, revealing his tight fitting boxer-briefs. Santana would probably decapitate me if I didn't scope out what he was working with and there seemed to be a lot to work with. I pulled back the covers more so he could climb into bed with me. Sam got in and laid down first, holding his arm out for me to snuggle next to him. I molded my body next to his as he held me close to his chest. As soon as I laid my head down, I could slowly feel myself falling into a slumber. But, not before I heard Sam whisper,

"_Oe plltxe fra li'u ngay. Siltsan txon yawne._"

* * *

><p>I sure hope i got the Na'vi sentences right...I spent a good two hours trying to find good Na'vi translators! :)<p>

Na'vi phrases:

_**Ngal si txe'lan sreu**_- _You make my heart dance._

_**Nga 'aw lor tire**_a-_You are one beautiful spirit._

_**Oe plltxe fra li'u ngay**_-_Every word I say is true_

_**Siltsan txon yawne**_-_Goodnight my love._


	9. No other way

**Hey guys! sorry for the delay...I've been working hard on this chapter and I really hope you like it! the chapter after this one may be a continuation...i haven't decided yet. But i can say this, things will start getting heavier soon...I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed writing this one...although it got kinda tough towards the end :) I know i haven't been putting the disclaimer in other chapters but you guys know I don't own Glee if i did...I'd tell Chord he had to stay with glee, even if it meant i had to tie him down and have my wicked way with him. Thanks in advance for reading- Candace :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9- No other way.<p>

When I woke up the next morning, words couldn't really express how amazing it was to wake up in Sam's arms. When I opened my eyes and turned over, I was greeted by Sam's big green ones.

"Good morning beautiful." Sam whispered in a raspy, sleepy voice.

"Morning…how long have you been up?"

"For quite a bit actually."

"I'm sorry; did I sleep too wildly and wake you?" He chuckled softly and shook his head,

"No, you barely moved actually. I was afraid I'd wake you." I gave him a confused look.

"Why would you think that?" He tightened his arm that was around my waist and pulled me closer to him, causing me to take notice of the reason he was hinting at.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, the only moving you did was rubbing that amazing weapon of mass destruction you call your ass against me." I laughed as he buried his face into my neck, tickling me with his morning stubble.

"It wasn't intentional. I hope you know that. But, seeing as I did cause this problem, I'm willing to fix the problem for you." I said, slipping my hand under the covers and tracing the top of his boxers with my fingers. I heard Sam's breath hitch.

"Mercy, you don't have to do that." I said nothing as I reached my hand inside and took hold of his hardness. I felt it jerk quickly in my hand. I wasn't quite sure I could hold on to it with just the one hand. I smiled as I watched him close his eyes and let out a groan.

"I want to do it…Just guide me through it." He opened his eyes and pulled me into a kiss. Neither one of us caring about the fact that we both have morning breath; he used his lips to open mine and slipped his tongue inside my mouth. I started to stroke him slowly when I felt his hand cover mine, showing me the pace he wanted.

When I was at a comfortable pace, I tightened my grip slightly, causing Sam to hiss and bite my bottom lip.

"Shit, your hand is so small, but that feels so good Mercedes." He whispered against my lips. While keeping my grip, I started to stroke him in a faster circular motion. That's when he grabbed my hand and flung his body over mine, holding both of my arms over my head.

"I want you so bad Mercy." He nearly growled. His voice was full of so much seduction.

"Then take me." I said, just as I felt his fingers grip the sides of my panties.

"Hey Mercy, there's French toast if you want- OH SHIT! I'M SO SORRY!" We both snapped out heads up to see Kurt standing in my door; eyes wide like a deer in headlights. My hands flew over my eyes.

"Oh my God." Luckily my comforter was covering most of our bodies so not much was seen.

"Uh, hey…Kurt." Sam said, while he was still lying on top of me.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry Mercedes. I had no idea. I'm…just going to go now…there's breakfast ready in the kitchen." He quickly shut my door and Sam rested his head on my shoulder and began laughing hysterically.

"Kill me now." I said, slapping my hands over my face. I felt Sam trying to pry them away.

"Aww don't be like that baby. It's not like he could see anything. It was probably a good thing that he interrupted us." That comment made me pull my hands away from my face and cock an eyebrow at him.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, I want the first time we make love to be something special. Not to mention somewhere where there aren't other people to walk in on us. I want to be the only one hearing you moan…and possibly scream." I looked at him and mockingly rolled my eyes.

"Just when I thinking my world is going to end, you go and say something sexy like that. What am I going to do with you?"

"Oh I can think of a few things but we're going to save that for another day when we're alone." He gave me a wicked smile and wink. I playfully pushed him off of me.

"Put on your clothes naughty boy. I am pretty hungry." We both laughed as we rolled out of bed and put on our pants. I was still reluctant to go into the kitchen, but Sam grabbed my hand and pulled me into the hallway. We were greeted by Blaine sitting at the table, with the biggest shit eating grin on his face.

"Good morning, you two." He sang smugly. I wanted to slap that grin off his face. I knew that once Sam left, I was going to be forced to give them all of the details.

"Morning." Sam and I chimed in unison. Blaine said nothing but continued to smile as he took a sip from his coffee mug. Kurt walked back into the kitchen with an apologetic expression.

"Guys, I am so sorry." I held my hand up and shook my head.

"Don't worry about it." I went to fixing mine and Sam's plate when Kurt spoke up again.

"Okay, I just had no idea that you were staying the night Sam." Kurt said with a knowing smile. Sam looked at me and smiled before looking back at Kurt.

"Yeah it wasn't planned." I sat Sam's plate down in front of him and sat down next to him.

"No matter, you're welcome to stay anytime." Blaine said with a wink. I knew they weren't going to let this go anytime soon. I just rolled my eyes and focused on my food. Breakfast wasn't as uncomfortable as I thought it would have been. We mainly discussed what needed to be done for our mid-summer recital. We all had 2 advanced students performing in the program. I was excited to show everybody what my girls could do. After breakfast, Sam and I fussed over who would do the dishes when Blaine cut in and told us to go away and he'd do them.

"I should probably go anyway and take a shower." Sam said as we both walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"Okay then." I said, trying not to sound so disappointed. I really liked having him around this morning.

"Do you have any plans for today?"

"Kurt wanted to take me to look at a car today. What's up?"

"Well, I was going to ask you last night, but somehow I got SO distracted." I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but continue."

"My cousin is having an engagement party tonight. I was hoping you'd be my date. My mom has been going on and on about how she hasn't met you yet." For some reason, knowing that his mom was going to be there, kind of made me nervous.

"Your mom's going to be there?"

"Yeah, both of my parents and my brother and sister."

"So basically I have to be able to impress your whole family, right?" I said, hoping there wasn't an ounce of fear in my tone.

"You don't have to impress anybody, Mercy. I've already told them everything about you. My sister saw my phone and couldn't wait to see you once she took one look at you."

"What do you mean, she saw your phone?" I asked skeptically. He smiled and pulled his phone out of his pocket and showed me his phone wallpaper. It was the picture of us on the Woodlands Bridge.

"She thinks you're gorgeous. So mom insisted that I bring you to the party tonight. So…you'll come right?" He gave me the cutest pouty look, poking his bottom lip out and said,

"Pretty please? With chairwees on top?" I busted out laughing at his four year old pronunciation of cherries. I busted out laughing at his four year old impersonation.

"Oh my goodness. Since you had to come at me like a child, how could I refuse that?" He laughed lightly as he leaned over to kiss me.

"Oh, it's going to be so much fun. I promise."

"Okay." He stood up from the couch.

"Alright well let me go…I'll pick you up at around 8:30."

"Okay…is it a casual or dressy affair?" I asked, walking him doing the door.

"Casual. My uncle Marty has a hall rented." Well shit, I'm going to be meeting the whole family, I thought to myself and Sam could tell by the look on my face that I was internally freaking out and cupped my face gently to reassure me.

"Mercy…babe….it's going to be fine. They're going to love you…really." He leaned down and gave me a quick peck on the lips for reassurance.

"Okay, if you say so."

"Alright so I'll see you later." I nodded as he proceeded to walk out the door. I smiled at him watching him walk to his truck. I closed it and just about ran to my room before Kurt or Blaine could catch me to interrogate me. I went over to my bed to make it up when I inhaled Sam's scent. That made me smile hard. I could get use to that smell every morning. As I continued to straighten my bed a slight knock on my door startled me out of my thoughts.

"Mercy, you in here?" I heard Kurt call out. Shit.

"Uh yeah. Come in." He opened the door and poked his head inside first.

"Are you pissed at me?" I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"No, I'm not. Embarrassed is more like it." He let out a sigh of relief and opened my door some more, allowing himself to step all the way in.

"Oh good….so did you guys….." He trailed off, nodding his head towards my bed.

"No…almost….but no."

"But weren't you guys….naked?"

"Not completely….I still had on my underwear…he was still wearing his boxers."

"So, how did Sam end up sleeping over?" I put the last pillows on my bed and sat down.

"Well if it weren't for you and Blaine making the sounds of a porno, we wouldn't have been in here in the first place."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked coyly, knowing damn well what I was talking about. I gave him a look. He started to blush.

"Sorry, Mercy…you know how I get when I get tequila in my system."

"Unfortunately I do, and luckily Sam didn't hear too much."

"Okay okay! Enough about me and Blaine, I wanna know what happened last night!"

"Let's just say that we've gone to another level in our relationship. We didn't have sex…**.I guess I decided to take Santana's expert advice." He looked at me for about 10 seconds, trying to figure out what I meant.**

"The only thing I remember Santana talking about is giving him a…Oh my goodness, did he….?" I said nothing and nodded my head vigorously.

"Holy shit, really?"

"Really….I'm surprised you guys didn't hear anything from my room last night."

"Oh damn. That good huh?"

"That good….Are we still going to look at that car today?"** I changed the subject quickly trying to hide a bit of embarrassment that overcame me when reliving last nights events. **

"Yeah, why?" He asked as he stood up from my bed.

"Just wondered. Sam wants me to go with him to his cousin's engagement party tonight." Kurt's eyes widened.

"You're going to meet his family today?" I bit my lip nervously.

"Yeah, I'm _really_ freaking out about it too."

"Oh my God, you know what this means, right?"

"What?" I asked; feeling slightly confused.

"Obviously, you mean a lot more to him than you think. Meeting his mom is a big deal sure, but you're going to be meeting the WHOLE family!" He started bouncing on my bed and squealing loudly. That sent Blaine to my door.

"What is this silly man squealing like a pig for? Did you and Sam finally knock boots?" The incredulous look on my face from Blaine's words was quickly forgotten when Kurt immediately interjected.

"No, he just showed her just how talented his mouth was but that's not why I'm excited."

"Ok we're going to go back to that first part in a minute."

"Sam wants me to go to his cousin's engagement party tonight." As soon as I said that, Blaine's face began to light up.

"So you're going to be meeting most of his family? Oh Mercy, this is huge!" Kurt jumped and looked at Blaine.

"That's what I was saying!" I shook my head and buried my face into my hands.

"Oh my God, you guys are making me freak out even more." I felt someone pry my hands away from my face. I looked up to see Blaine sitting in front of me.

"What are you freaking out about? Please don't say it's the race thing."

"No, that's not it at all. It's just that I'm meeting his family. Why wouldn't I freak out? Didn't you freak when you met Burt?"

"Yes I did, but after I met him and he saw how much I cared for Kurt, it was easy as pie. You have nothing to worry about."

"He's right Mercy. His family is going to love you just as much as he does." Kurt said confidently. I looked at him with surprise. He just stared back with a hard expression.

"What? Don't look at me like I'm crazy. Sam loves you Mercedes and I have a feeling that it's mutual." I looked at him, trying to find the words to argue with. But, nothing came up. Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and smiled in victory.

"Yeah, you're speechless because you know that it's true. I'm not saying you need to confess your love for him right away, but you need to realize that Sam does want you in his life for the long run. Don't freak yourself out about meeting his family. Everything is going to be fine."

I opened my mouth to say something, but the look Kurt and Blaine gave me, simply told me not to argue. I laughed lightly,

"Okay, okay. I'm done whining. Can we please hurry up and see about this car? I'm going to need at least a couple hours to find something to wear for tonight." They both laughed as they stood up and proceeded to walk out of my room, but Blaine poked his head back in my doorway and said,

"Don't think I'm going to forget you need tell me about what happened with you and Sam." Blaine said with a smile on his face, I smiled and pursed my lips.

"Why ask me when you know Kurt is going to tell you anyway?" He mocked as if he was thinking about my question.

"Good point."

An hour later we were all dressed and ready to go to the dealership. When we arrived, Kurt had pointed out the car he wanted me to look at. It was a navy blue Nissan Maxima. I had a car just like that one back home but an older model.

An hour later we arrived at the dealership in search of a new car. Kurt had instantly pointed out the car he had been eyeing for me. It was a navy Nissian Maxima, the same car I had left back home with my family but a newer model year.

"Do you like it?" Kurt had asked as we got out of the car to get a closer looks.

"Yeah, I like it a lot actually."

"Good, because it's yours today." I looked at him in complete shock.

"Are you shitting me right now? There no way in hell you bought me a car." I said sternly.

"Blaine and I went in together on this. We wanted to do this for you. You've been working your ass off with your students. It's already done, so you can't win this one." I smiled and shook my head at him.

"Fine, but I'm paying the car note and that's final." Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, that's fine. Now, let's go get the keys!" We went inside to find the car salesman and went through the process of getting my car. While Kurt and Blaine were signing papers, I sent a text message to Sam saying,

_"Blaine and Kurt bought me a damn car!"_ A short while later he replied.

_"Kurt said something to me about it a while ago. I told him you probably wouldn't be very happy about it."_

I looked at my phone in shock. I decided to just call him. He was laughing as he answered the phone.

"Yes?"

"You knew and didn't say anything about it?"

"Well that would've defeated the purpose of it being a surprise, babe. I told him you wouldn't be too happy about him buying a car because you wanted to do it but you know how Kurt is; once he gets started on a project, he's not going to give up."

"Yeah you got that right."

"Do you at least like the car?"

"I love it. I just wish they had talked to me about it. I feel like I've been spoiled since I got down here."

"I understand that…but you don't mind if I spoil you, do you?" He said with a low chuckle.

"That's different. You weren't trying to buy me a car. You can spoil me but only to an extent. I have to agree with whatever you're trying to spoil me with."

"You're so bossy. I kinda like it." He said, in a low voice. I felt my face starting to get hot. I knew I was beginning to blush, so I had to end this conversation real quick.

"Oh no you don't, Mr. Evans."

"Don't what Ms. Jones?"

"Don't get all sexy on me. Not over the phone. You're not allowed to do that when I'm in public." He let out a sexy chuckle.

"Yes ma'am." I looked up to see Kurt jiggling the keys to my new car at me.

"I gotta go….gotta see how this thing runs. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Okay, babe." I hung up my phone and looked at Kurt.

"You ready to give your new baby a drive?"

"Yes I am. Really, you guys didn't have to do this but thank you so much. I feel like I owe you guys so much." Blaine walked up to me and took my hands.

"Just seeing how happy you've been lately is a prize in itself, Mercy. Before you moved down here, we could always hear the unhappiness in your voice whenever we spoke to you. Seeing you light up and smiling everyday makes us beyond happy." I felt an inch of guilt for being so upset with them, but I knew it was really out of goodness of their hearts.

"Well since you put it that way, I can't be TOO upset. But, I meant what I said about paying the car note." They both laughed and nodded. We all walked over to my new car and Kurt opened the driver's door.

"Hop in!" I slid in and looked at the interior. It seemed brand new. I looked up at Kurt and smiled,

"I really do like it."

"Good**!" Kurt and Blaine quickly got into their car and I followed them home. When we got home, I took a quick picture of my new car and sent it to my mom. For the rest of the afternoon, I was in search for the perfect outfit/dress to wear to the party that evening. After finally deciding on my green kimono like top and a pair of jeans, ** I headed to the shower when I got a call from my mother.

"Hey ma."

"Hey to you too. I got your picture. Nice car.

"Thanks"

"Did you just get it today?"

"Yeah, Kurt and Blaine actually helped me find it."

"Oh that was nice of them. What else have you been up to?" I figured I should tell her about Sam.

"Uh, great actually. Work is amazing; we're having our midsummer recital coming up."

"Oh that's good."

"Yeah, it is. I-uh- met someone too."

"You met someone?" She asked with surprise in her voice.

"Yeah, a guy I work with. He's a guitar teacher. He's a really great guy, mom"

"Well by the sound of your voice, I can tell. What's his name?"

"Sam." I smiled as I said his name.

"Oh okay. Well **he sounds as though he makes you **happy."

"He does, mom. I'm going with him to his cousin's engagement party in a little bit."

"Oh, you're meeting the rest of his family?"

"This'll be the first time I'm meeting everybody. We've only been seeing each other for a month or so."

"Oh okay then. I guess I'll let you finish getting ready. I just wanted to call and congratulate you on your new car. I really am happy for you. I'm glad to see you doing so well down there. I know I don't act like it, but I am happy for you, Mercy. I just miss you is all."

"Oh mom I miss you too. I miss everybody back in Lima. This was just something I had to do."

"I know, I know. I just hope you'll come back and visit soon."

"Or you could come down here and visit." I said with a chuckle. I was surprised when I hear her laugh as well.

"Maybe, when I get the money."

"Yeah, alright mom."

"Okay, well I love ya and you have a good time tonight with your friend and his family."

"I'll try to and I love you too." After I hung up with my mom, I finished getting ready by moving on to doing my hair when I heard Kurt calling me.

"In the bathroom!" I called out. When he stopped in the doorway, he scanned my outfit.

"Ooh you look cute."

"Thank you. What's up?"

"Oh nothing , I just wanted to see what you decided to wear. Are you still nervous about tonight?"

"Not as much as I was earlier. I just want them to like me."

"They will. Once they see the big ass smile you put on his face, you'll have them in the palm of your hand." I laughed.

"Okay, whatever you say."

"Are you guys having dinner there? Blaine's out getting Chinese."

"I'm not sure, probably. I eat a little though, just in case."

Blaine came back with dinner and I nibbled on a little chicken fried rice and lounged around while I waited for Sam. When it was closer to the time for him to pick me up, I went and checked on my hair and makeup. I was just about to go back and sit in the TV room when the doorbell rang. I opened the door and was greeted by Sam and his panty wetting smile.

"Hey." I said, hoping I didn't sound like a love struck teenager.

"Hey back. Seriously, is there any color you don't look downright delicious in?"

I laughed as he pulled me into a tight hug. I could have said the same thing about him. He looked utterly sexy in what he was wearing. He was wearing a simple black v-neck t-shirt and jeans. He was also wearing a light black leather jacket. But what really set me off was the black Texans fitted hat he was wearing. I had never seen him wear a hat before…I liked it a lot.

"Oh, I'm not sure if orange would be a good color for me."

"Doubtful. Baby if you decided to wear a puke colored shirt and I'd still wanna eat you up." He said, burying his face into my neck.

"Okay, one, there will be no eating of Mercedes in my hallway…take that shit into the bedroom…. and two…over my dead body if I let her wear something puke colored." Kurt said in mockingly disgusted tone. I laughed.

"Too true." Sam lifted his head up and smiled at Kurt.

"Yeah, that does sound about right." He looked down at me.

"Are you ready to go?" I smiled and nodded, trying to will away my nerves. I grabbed my purse off of the kitchen counter and headed towards the door with Sam.

"Bye kids, have fun!" Blaine chimed as we headed outside.

"Those two are really something else." Sam said as I turned to lock to door.

"Tell me about it. It's truly entertaining living with them." I turned to him as he took my hand and headed to his truck.

"Nice ride."

"Thank you. I demanded that I pay the car note in return for buying it for me."

"You would say that. Ms. Bossy. You always have to get your way, huh?"

"Yep, just like now…I want my kiss." I had no clue where this confidence was coming from. He was really starting bring out a new side of me.

"Yes ma'am." He purred as he leaned down to kiss me. The kiss was sweet and gentle, yet it still had me wanting more. When he broke the kiss, he moaned and licked his lips.

"Mmhm. What kind of lip gloss are you wearing?" I smiled and licked my lips, I kind of forgot which one I put on.

"A slice of heaven. It's from Victoria Secret." He licked his lips again before leaning down to kiss me again.

"That's the perfect name to call it. You add more to it though." He gave me a sly wink. I laughed and playfully pulled his hat down over his eyes.

"Oh my goodness, let's go." He laughed as he opened my door and helped me up into the truck.

"So are you ready to have some fun?" He asked as he started the engine up and pulled out of the driveway.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Ok just a fair warning…Evans' parties are usually like one big ass jam session."

"Oh that sounds fun."

"Oh it's damn good fun, trust me babe. My cousin Nathan, he's the one that's engaged, he's doing a song for his fiancée Elena."

"Oh that's sweet, I can't wait to hear it."

"Alright so let me give you a run down on my family."

During the ride to the hall, Sam gave me the scoop on his family, who would most likely be there. His cousin on his father's side was the on getting engaged so I was meeting that side of the family. When we pulled into to the hall, the parking lot was already pretty full. I tried not to get super nervous. Sam parked, cut the engine and looked at me.

"Ready?" I sighed, smiled and nodded. He laughed as he got out of the car. He grabbed his guitar out of the back before coming over to my side. He opened the door and took my hand.

"Seriously babe, they're going to love you." He leaned down to give me a quick peck.

"Alright, let's go!" As we got closer to the door, I could already hear the music going.

"Sounds like they're already partyin" Sam said with a big smile on his face. When he opened to door, I walked in to see a live band on a stage and people on the dance floor, dancing, and laughing.

"Sam! Bout time you got your ass here, man." I heard an older man say as we both walked all the way inside. We both turned to a tall slender man, with dark brown hair.

"Hey, Uncle Marty. You know why I'm late. Babe, this is my Uncle Marty. Marty, this is Mercedes Jones." Uncle Marty looked at me with a bright smile.

"Well aren't you gorgeous? Sammy's got him a real beauty." I laughed and held out my hand.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." He looked down at my hand and playfully slapped it away.

"Oh we Evans don't do handshakes." He pulled me into a friendly hug. I was a bit caught off guard at first, but I played it off quickly. His hug was very welcoming.

"Alright, alright. You're going to squeeze her to death. I can't allow that." He laughed as he pulled away.

"Well since she's been the reason you've been so damn happy, I'll let her go."

"Good." Sam blushed, something I had seen for the first time. I then caught a glimpse of a blonde woman walking up behind Sam's uncle smiling.

"Is this the Mercedes we're finally meeting?" I looked up at Sam, who was STILL blushing.

"Hey mom." I snapped my head back around to look at the woman now that she was closer. Yep, definitely his mom. She was average height. Beautiful long blonde hair. She was beautiful. He was surprised at how young MY mom looked. She looked just as young. I looked at her with a big smile.

"Hi, it's so nice to finally meet you Mrs. Evans."

"Oh, please call me Jennifer. It's really a joy to finally meet you Mercedes." She said sweetly as she too, pulled me into a welcoming hug. When she pulled away, she gently cupped my face.

"Oh that picture doesn't really do any justice. You're so pretty! How's good ole Texas been treating you?"

"Wonderfully, mostly thanks to Sam." She smiled and looked up at her son.

"Of course, we've raised him to take care of his girl." Sam began to blush even more as he gave his mom a nervous smile.

"Mom, really?" She laughed and playfully swatted his arm.

"Yes, really. Okay I'm done embarrassing you."

"Good. Where's dad and Stevie?"

"Oh I'm sure your dad's still out back grillin. Your brother's around here playin cards. Jessie's been waiting for you too." He nodded and took my hand.

"I'm going to introduce her to everyone else." I held his hand tight as he took me around the whole room and introduced me to his family. I met more uncles, aunts and cousins. They were all so friendly and welcoming. Before we got to his dad, we ran into

"Well, well. This is the one that keeps Sammy boy smiling so damn hard, huh?" I laughed and looked at Sam,

"Well I would hope so."

"Mercy, this is my cousin Nathan. This is the fool that's getting married. I'm still surprised he was able to nab her." The both of them laughed as Nathan punched Sam in the side.

"Still talkin shit huh? We'll see when your turn gets here." He then turned to me and took my hand and placed it into his, squeezing it gently.

"Mercedes, it's so nice to finally meet you. Sam seriously does not shut up about you. Now I understand why." Now it was my turn to blush.

"It's nice to meet you too. Congrats on your engagement."

"Thanks. You ready to party tonight?" He said with so much excitement.

"I think so. Sam, mentioned your parties are like one big jam session."

"Indeed they are! You gonna grace us with your wonderful voice Sam won't stop talking about?"

"Oh I don't know about that. I'm just here to have fun and watch you guys."

"Oh I hope we can change your mind." I felt Sam wrap his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Oh I think I can change her mind."

"Good luck trying." I laughed and playfully pinched his side.

"Well I hope he tries hard, but hey I'm gonna go track down my fiancée." Sam laughed as he pulled me away to find his father. We went to the other end of the hall and outside to find a tall man standing in front of grill.

"Hey dad." When the man turned around, it was like I was looking at Sam from the future. Sam was a spitting image of his dad. Only his dad was a little older looking and his hair had bits gray in it… It was unreal.

"Oh, hey! I was wondering when you were gonna get here." Sam held my hand tight as we walked closer to where his dad was. Sam's dad looked down at me with a bright smile.

"Well hey there, you must be Mercedes?"

"Yes sir. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Evans."

"Oh call me Scott, sweetheart. I'd hug you but I smell like smoke. I wouldn't want to get it all over ya." He held out his hand instead.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mercedes. I've heard nothing but good things about you and that voice of yours. Are we gonna get to hear it tonight?"

"Oh I don't know about that. I'm just here to enjoy the party."

"Oh I'm sure Sam'll get you up there somehow."

"I'm going to enjoy seeing him try." I said, looking up at Sam and winking.

"Oh I like her Sammy."

"Eh, she's growin on me." He said, earning a punch in the gut from me. We chatted with his dad for a little bit and then set off to find the rest of his family. We found his brother back inside playing cards with some of their cousins. Sam and his brother Steven were really a spitting image of their father. Steven was just a little skinnier then them and wore glasses. He was adorable. He was only a few years younger than us but very intelligent. His sister, Jessie on the other hand; looked exactly like their mother: tall, long blonde hair. She looked like a beauty queen, but so damn sweet. When she spotted Sam and I while we talked to some of his other cousins, she came right up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh my god, you're finally here! It's so nice to see you in person."

"Oh, you too. I've heard a lot about you Jessie." She smiled and looked at her brother.

"She's way prettier in person, Sammy. You have to bring her around more often. And I think I need to start going shopping with you too! This shirt is so cute! Where'd you get it?"

"Um, I got this back in Lima. Where I'm from. But if it weren't for my best friend Kurt, I'd still be rockin a pair of jeans and t-shirt."

"Which, you would still look hot in." Sam muttered in my ear. I felt my face getting hot so I just laughed and nudged him with my elbow.

15 minutes after we got there, Nathan finally found his fiancée and brought her over to introduce her to me. Honestly I was expecting a blonde bombshell, but Elena was the total opposite. She was actually a Mexican princess. She was cute and petite with long jet black hair.

"Elena, sweetie, this is Sam's girlfriend Mercedes." Nathan had said, sitting down next to us. She gave me a kind smile as we shook hands.

"When I found out Sam was bringing a date to the party, I got so excited. It's been a long time since he's brought a girl around. A nice one at that."

"I'm really happy to be here. Everyone's been so nice. So how long have you and Nathan been together?"

"For about 5 years. I met him my freshman year of college. His band was playing at a party my roommate took me to and we've been together ever since."

"Oh that's sweet." We chatted and got to know each other while, Sam and Nathan were around talking to other family members.

Sam's family was a joy to be around. His cousins reminded me a lot of my cousins back home. Sam's mom and sister made me feel like a fit it with everyone. Sam and I were sitting and drinking with his parents, Nathan and Elena when Nathan looked over at Sam and said,

"I think it's about that time." I watched as they both got up quickly. Nathan kissed Elena quickly and made is way towards the stage. Sam gave my shoulder and gentle squeeze.

"Be right back." He made his way to the stage as well. I knew he had brought his guitar but I thought he was just going to be jamming later on or something. Sam and Nathan both had their acoustic guitars in had as they sat in chairs behind two microphones. Nathan grabbed his and began to speak.

"I want to think everybody for coming out tonight and helping me and Laney celebrate our engagement. I want to take this time to do a little something for my beautiful fiancée….This is for you baby."

The both of them began playing a soft harmonized melody. I was familiar with the song, but the words Nathan began to sing were so sweet.

_You touch these tired eyes of mine__  
><em>_And map my face out line by line__  
><em>_And somehow growing old feels fine__  
><em>_I listen close for I'm not smart__  
><em>_You wrap your thoughts in works of art__  
><em>_And they're hanging on the walls of my heart_

Sam joined in with Nathan as the sung the chorus. I noticed Sam looking right at me as he sang.

_I may not have the softest touch__  
><em>_I may not say the words as such__  
><em>_And though I may not look like much__  
><em>_I'm yours__  
><em>_And though my edges may be rough__  
><em>_And never feel I'm quite enough__  
><em>_It may not seem like very much__  
><em>_But I'm yours_

_You heeled these scars over time__  
><em>_Embraced my soul__  
><em>_You loved my mind__  
><em>_You're the only angel in my life__  
><em>_The day news came my best friend died__  
><em>_My knees went weak and you saw me cry__  
><em>_Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes_

_I may not have the softest touch__  
><em>_I may not say the words as such__  
><em>_And though I may not look like much__  
><em>_I'm yours__  
><em>_And though my edges may be rough__  
><em>_And never feel I'm quite enough__  
><em>_It may not seem like very much__  
><em>_But I'm yours_  
>Sam and Nathan took turns on their solos for the song. I thought Sam had talented fingers on the guitar, Nathan was just a talented.<p>

_I may not have the softest touch__  
><em>_I may not say the words as such__  
><em>_I know I don't fit in that much__  
><em>_But I'm yours_

I looked over at Elena who had tears rolling down her face. She jumped up and ran into his arms. I was too busy watching them when I heard his mother say,

"Something tells me that Nathan wasn't the only one singing to someone." Before I could try to comment, I felt Sam wrap his arms around me and kiss me on my cheek. It kind of surprised me, given the fact that his mother was sitting right next to me.

"Hey. What was that for?"

"Can't I just kiss my girlfriend for no reason?" He said with a laugh. There was that word again. Every time I heard that word, I got chills. It was kind of weird.

"Well yeah, I don't think you're mom wants to see all that." He laughed as he looked at his mom,

"Oh please, this is pay back for all the smooching her and dad when I was younger." Jennifer shrugged her shoulders.

"Well that smoochin made you so you shush your mouth. Besides, just because we had you guys, doesn't mean it had to stop. Real love never gets old, honey. You'll see." She looked at me and gave me a wink. I looked at Sam, when suddenly we heard Sam's uncle Marty calling him from the stage.

"Sammy, Nate. Get your asses up here, it's time we really get this party started." The party really did start after that. So much music was being played, we all danced, drank and laughed. It felt nice to be around a family like environment. I was finally starting to miss my own family.

"I am really glad you came with me tonight." Sam whispered in my ear as we slow danced to an oldie his uncles were playing.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes ma'am. You have no idea how good it feels to see you getting along with my family."

"Well tonight has shown me how family oriented you are. That's a major turn on for me." He held me tighter and buried his face into my neck.

"Ooh don't tell me stuff like that…not when I can't show you how much you turn me on." I let out a small squeal as he planted a kiss on my neck right below my ear….it was a pressure point for me.

"You are something else Sam Evans. Sometimes I still think you're too good to be true." He pulled away from me a little to look at me.

"I'm going to prove to you somehow that my feelings for you are real. I love being with you and I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p><strong>The song that Nathan and Sam performed is a song by irish group The Script called I'm Yours.<strong>


	10. Love Song

**So a month later, I give you a new update...sorry for the delay, but I'm glad i have such patient readers. I hope you like this chapter. Next chapter is going to be GOOOOOODDDDD. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10- Love Song.<p>

The rest of the weekend went wonderfully. The rest of Nathan and Elena's engagement party was so much fun. Sam, Nathan and their Uncle Marty tried their hardest to get me to sing with them, but I resisted. I told them I was only there to watch everyone and have a good time. Sam tried to use his charm, which almost worked, but I ended up keeping my cool and remained a spectator throughout the nights events. Before we headed out, Sam's mother stopped us both and insisted he bring me over for dinner on Sunday, he smiled and promised he would do just that the following Sunday after our performance at Fat Cats.

I was pretty excited for the show and was more than confident in my song selections. In addition to singing the Adele cover, I had been practicing all week, I suggested that we should perform the Rufus classic "Tell Me Something Good," which I was really looking forward to singing for Sam.

The week leading up to the performance was very eventful and even work seemed more fun. That Monday morning I arrived to work a little bit earlier than normally only to discover Sam and Brittany pulling up into the parking lot at the same time. Sam spotted me from across the parking lot and before I even had the chance switch off the ignition there he was with his brightest smile opening my door.

"Good morning. I figured since I didn't pick you up, I'd still open your door." He said, flashing my favorite smile.

"Good morning to you too and you didn't have to."

"True, but I wanted to." I shook my head at Sam's antics while I gathered my bag for class. When I closed the door, Sam held out his hand for me to take and smiling back at him I linked my fingers with his and as we proceeded to walk towards the building, I heard Santana call out to me.

"Mercy, come here." I turned to where she was standing outside of her car and gave her a confused look. She made a come here motion with her finger, coupled with her dubious smile had me nervous as I looked up to Sam for backup.

"Go on in, let me see what this crazy chick wants." He laughed as he leaned down to kiss me, and for a second I almost forgot we were in public. I pulled away from the kiss grinning at the flush that crept into Sam's cheeks. I playfully pushed at his chest and turned my back as I walked over to the Santana's car.

"Hey, Santana." I stated when I finally reached where she was standing but she said nothing as she stared me down for a good ten seconds.

"Holy shit….you totally got some," she shouted. I felt all the blood rush out of my face and I frantically looked around to make sure that no one else was in the parking lot, particularly Sam.

"Scream it to the world why don't you?" I whispered as I covered her mouth with my hand, "Kurt just had to blab his mouth, didn't he?" I figured the news would travel fast but this was ridiculous.

"He didn't have to. It's written all over your face. But judging by your glow…you didn't go all the way. He just got YOU off, didn't he?" She stated with a smirk on her face and all I could do was laugh and roll my eyes. "Must you be so crass, Santana?"

"What? It's true, though right? He put those salamander lips _and_ his tongue to work, huh?" I flashed back to that night and remembered the feel of Sam's lips and hands all over me, and felt my face getting hot. It was neither the time nor place for this discussion.

"I'm not about to discuss this with you right now," I said as I clutched my bad.

"Fine, I can see you're getting all hot and bothered just thinking about it so that tells me he did a damn good job. Gon'head froggy lips." She did a little fist pump and I fell into a fit of laughter as I backed away from her car.

"Goodbye Ms. Lopez." I said heading to my class glad I was there early enough that my brief encounter with Santana hadn't put me off schedule. I heard her laughing loudly as I made my way to the door. That girl was too damn much.

As I was making my way to my office laughing to myself at the antics of Ms. Lopez, I ran into Rachel. She seemed to be teeming with excitement.

"Hey Mercedes, you got a second?"

"Sure what's up?"

"Well I wanted to tell you that Finn and I have set a date….We're getting married November 18th."

"Oh, Rachel that's great! Not that much longer." It was the end of July, so it really wasn't long.

"Yeah I know," she said with a bit of nervousness shining through. I could see the idea of putting together a wedding is such a short amount of time was worrying her a bit but she was masking it well.

"But anyway I just wanted to ask you if you'd do me the honor of singing at my wedding?" Rachel's question caught me off guard, and it took me a second to get my thoughts together.

"Rachel…I would be honored to sing at your wedding." Her face lit up as we hugged each other tightly.

"Oh thank you so much Mercedes!"

"No, thank you. Do you have any idea of what you want me to sing?"

"Well I have a few ideas, I'll email you my suggestions and we'll go from there. Is that okay?"

"More than okay. You're running the show."

"Okay. So I was told by Kurt to ask you how your weekend went." I deeply exhaled and rolled my eyes.

"I swear I am going to kill Kurt. My weekend was lovely. I met Sam's family."

"Oh my goodness! That's great. How was it?"

"So much fun, his cousin just got in engaged and they threw a party for them. I really had a good time."

"Well judging by the big smile on your face, I can see that. I'm really glad you and Sam have each other. It's really like you guys balance each other out."

"Yeah, I can say that our relationship is going further and he makes me really happy. I'm just going to leave it at that."

"Well I can tell that much by your blush. You're happy and that's all that matters."

"Good, I'm going to go and set up for my first lesson. See you at lunch Rach." I said as we finally reached our respective classes.

I spent the rest of the morning in my office going over the music for my lessons for the day. With our summer recital coming up in two weeks, I was super busy. We all were. I had 2 students from my advanced voice lessons and a student from one of my piano classes. Everyone else each had two students performing in the recital. I was so busy in fact that if Sam hadn't come to pull me out of my office I would have missed lunch completely.

"You've been in here half the day. You have to get some food into your system." I glanced at my watch in surprise.

"I guess I lost track of time. I've been having some trouble with my part for one of the girl's songs. I've been trying to get it right." He pulled me up from my piano and squeezed my hand.

"You've got plenty of time to do that. We gotta get going."

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"We're all going to Ling's for lunch." For the next few hours none of our crew had any scheduled classes so we decided to take a long lunch at our favorite restaurant. It wasn't something that happened often so when it did we took full advantage of it, and used it as a time to wind down. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I got there. I usually went with just some chicken fried rice, but I was feeling daring and went with some sesame orange chicken for the first time. I had eaten enough to get me full and finished the rest of my day.

The rest of the week leading up to the day of my performance with The New Directions went pretty quick. My last rehearsal with the guys was amazing. I really couldn't wait to perform. The day of our performance, Kurt insisted we go shopping for a new outfit for it. Kurt could always find an excuse for shopping so he called up the girls and we made a day of shopping.

"So Mercedes, you didn't tell me that Sam spent the night last Friday." Santana blurted while we were eating lunch, taking a quick break from shopping. That caused the rest of the girls to gasp in surprise. I whipped my head around to look at Kurt.

"I swear I am going to hurt you, Kurt. What did you do? Blab to everyone in earshot that Sam stayed the night?" He looked at me in mock surprise as he covered his heart in defense.

"No! I just told Santana…which was by accident. She just asked how the rest of our night went after we left EJ's." I rolled my eyes and shook my head in disbelief.

"Yes, he spent the night, but nothing really happened."

"Except he put those guppy lips to good use." Santana sang. This made Lauren, Rachel, Tina and Brittany more interested. They all wanted to know more.

"I'm not going to kiss and tell. But I can say something would have happened if _somebody _hadn't have barged in." I shot a look at Kurt. He blushed and lowered his head.

"Well how I was supposed to know! Next time put a sock on the door." We all fell out into laughter.

"Whatever, there won't be a next time because we'll just go back to his place."

"Oh will that be tonight?" Lauren asked with a wink.

"No….I don't know. If it's in the cards." Lauren's face lit up.

"Well shit, I think we may need to stop at Frederick's before we leave. We have to get you something black and lacey to wear tonight.

"I've never shopped there before. They have full figure bras?" I asked, feeling a bit unsure. Lauren reached across the table and grabbed my hand.

"Yep, I go there all the time find goodies for Puck."

The trip to Frederick's was eye opening to say the least. There were tons of cute and sexy things for not only myself but women of all shapes and sizes. I saw myself coming back in the future that was for sure. I found a very sexy yet classy black lace bra and panty set that went well with what I had decided to wear for Fat Cats.

I didn't talk to Sam much leading up until it was close to the time to leave out for Fat Cats. We would have rehearsed one more time but he had something to do with his cousin, Nathan. We just texted each other throughout the day.

As I got dressed, I began to feel nervous. Not just for my performance, but for what could happen at the end of the night. I was more than ready to take my relationship with Sam to the next level but I wasn't sure how to let him know that without just jumping his bones. After I got dressed, did my hair and make-up, I sat down and tried to calm my nerves in the TV room. Since Sam was busy with his cousin, I caught a ride with Kurt and Blaine.

"So Mercy, are you coming back home with us tonight?" Kurt asked as we made our way towards the entrance.

"Ask me at the end of the night," I replied with a smile on my face.

When I opened the door, the first thing I saw was Sam and Puck on stage. They were putting Puck's drum set together. I got a real surprise when I saw Nathan come on stage with Finn, holding a guitar. I was very curious then. I tried not to just stand there and stare at him so I searched the room for Rachel and Lauren. I spotted them and quickly made my way over to the booth. We all complimented each other's outfits and ordered some drinks. I was feeling a bit daring so I ordered a Long Island Iced Tea. While I waited for our drinks to come to our table, I saw Sam walking from the stage towards our both.

"Hey pretty lady." He said as he leaned down to kiss me. He smelled so damn good!

"Hey."

"Are you ready to blow everyone away?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. I'm a bit excited." He laughed and nodded,

"Good, that's what I like to hear."

"Was that Nathan I saw up there with you guys setting up?"

"Yeah, he's gonna help me out with something. He left to go pick Elena up." He leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear,

"I have a little surprise for you later." Oh shit. That made me nervous.

"A surprise? What kind of surprise?"

"If I give too much away, it wouldn't be a surprise, no would it? All I can say is that you're in for a treat. I'll be right back; I have to go find Will." He gave me another quick kiss walked away leaving me pondering on what my surprise could be.

"What's up Mercedes?" Rachel asked, noticing my confused face.

"Sam said that he's got a surprise for me later."

"Oh shit, somebody's about to get the business later!" Santana sang.

I couldn't help but smile….hard. The thought of going back to his place at the end of the night had my stomach full of fluttering butterflies. Everyone at our both began laughing.

"Just wait until Sam sees what you've got underneath. _He's _the one in for a surprise." Lauren said. I leaned closer on the table and looked at the girls.

"Guys, I'm kinda nervous. Well, actually, I'm REALLY nervous. I haven't been with a man in a very long time."

"How long are you talking about?" I winced.

"Six years?" Santana looked at me with wide eyes.

"Oh shit. Damn girl. You might as well be a virgin again. Something tells me that Sam is holdin some serious heat too." I felt my face heat up, remembering what I felt in my hand. Yeah I was in for a rude awakening. I tried to shake the thought. I needed to get my head into performance mode.

"Ok I really need my drink." When I finally got my drink, I wasn't expecting it to be so strong. I wasn't sure I needed to drink the whole thing right before I went on stage, so I just sipped it little by little. 15 minutes went by and I noticed Nathan coming towards out booth with his fiancée in tow. I stood up to greet them when I felt the effects of my drink starting to kick in.

"Hey I didn't expect you guys here." I said as Elena pulled me into a tight hug.

"Well since we couldn't get you to sing last weekend, we decided to come out and see for ourselves just how amazing you are." Sam then came over and introduced them to everyone and told me we had five minutes to do a quick sound check. I took his hand and let him lead us to the stage. I gave a quick hello to Finn and Puck as they finished setting up. After our sound check, we all gathered to the side of the stage and said a quick prayer. Finn and Puck went to get a good luck kiss from Rachel and Lauren. Sam and I stayed on the side of the stage. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tight.

"Break a leg beautiful."

"Ditto, Handsome." He laughed, knowing that I was a little bit tipsy. He leaned down and gave me a chaste kiss.

"You are something else Miss Jones." When Puck and Finn made their way back to the stage, the three of them went on before me. Sam grabbed his guitar and flung it over his shoulder and took his microphone off the stand.

"Good evening everybody! So glad you guys could make it out here on this beautiful night. If you don't already know, we are The New Directions and we're going to play few songs for y'all tonight. First up, we're gonna start off with bringing out our special guest, she sang with us a couple weeks ago and I convinced her to come back and do a couple of songs with us. So if you guys would ever so graciously give a round of applause for the very beautiful and talented, Mercedes Jones." I put my game face on and stepped onto the stage with a big smile on my face as many clapped and cheered for me. I took my mic and glanced at Sam as I began to speak.

"I just want to thank Sam and the guys for letting me come back out again and singing with them. We're gonna start off with a classic by good ole Rufus and Miss Chaka Kahn. I hope everyone enjoys the show." I gave him a slight nodded, letting him know that I was ready to start. He gave me a wink and started counting off. When the opening of "Tell me something good" started to play, I began to feel the effects of my drink. I was really relaxed. In a sense, I was feeling very sexy. I started swaying my hips from side to side as I watched everyone get up out of their seats to dance.

_You ain't got no kind of feeling inside._

_I got something that will sure nuff' set your soul on fire._

_You refuse to put anything before your pride._

_What I got will knock your pride I aside_

_I held out my mic so the audience could join in the chorus._

_Tell me something good.(tell me, tell me, tell me_

_Tell me that you love me yeah _

_Tell me something good_

_Tell me that you like it yeah._

_I turned and walked over to Sam and continued moving my hips as I started the second verse._

_Got no time is what you're known to say._

_I'll make you wish there were 48 hours to each day._

_Your problem is that you ain't been loved like you should._

_What I got to give will sure nuff' do you ya good._

As I finished that verse, I slid my hand gingerly over Sam's shoulder and own his arm. When Puck went into his drum break, I leaned back against him and slowly slid my body down and back up. I laughed as I walked back over to my mic stand. I turned to look at him as I sang the chorus. He smiled and shook his head as he continued to play his guitar. I had never had so much fun performing. I was really feeling the groove of the song. I gave the song my own flavor and adlibbed for the duration of the song. When we ended the song, everyone stood up, cheered and clapped. I could hear Kurt screaming on the other end of the bar. Sam grabbed his microphone and smiled at me while saying,

"Ladies and Gents Mercedes Jones. She'll be back up later for one more song." He pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear,

"Are you trying to kill me woman?" I just laughed and shook my head. When I got back to the booth everyone looked at me and gave me a round of applause. I glanced at Nathan and Elena. Nathan gave me a bright smile,

"Sam wasn't exaggerating when he said you could get down. That was amazing sweetheart.

"Well well, looks like someone finally coming out of her shell." Brittany said as I sat down next to Blaine.

"I think it's the drink. Speaking of which, I need another one." Kurt reached across Blaine and grabbed my hand.

"Two is your limit. Whatever Sam has planned for you, you have to be sober for it." He was right, I didn't want to be sloppy drunk at all. Sam and the guys played two more songs and decided to take a break before bringing me back on stage. I decided to get him a beer before he came back to sit with us.

"What are you drinking, beautiful?" A deep voice that wasn't Sam asked behind me as I stood in line at the bar. I turned to see a tall, handsome black man smiling at me.

"Oh, I'm getting someone else's drink."

"Well, can I buy you a drink; to show my appreciation for such a stellar performance earlier?" I gave him a warm smile.

"Uh, no thanks." I started to turn back towards the line when he spoke up again.

"Okay, well I'm Shane Collins. You're Mercedes Jones, right?"

"Yes I am."

"You have a very beautiful voice. You're not from here are you?"

"No I'm from Ohio."

"Really? I played football at Ohio State." That was interesting.

"I just graduated from Ohio State." He let out a hearty laugh.

"Oh it's been a few years since I've been there. So do you like it here?"

"Very much so."

"Well maybe we can exchange numbers? I'd love to have lunch or dinner with you, so we can trade OU stories." Oh shit, this is NOT happening. I needed to wrap this up quick.

"Oh…I'm sorry, I'm-"

"Mercy, baby. There you are." Sam cut in, coming out of nowhere.

"I was trying to get you a beer, then I ran into….Shane, right?" Shane smiled faintly and nodded. Sam gave him a bright smile and held out his hand.

"I'm Sam. You enjoyin the show?" Shane smiled back and shook his hand.

"Yeah, I was just telling Mercedes how beautiful her voice was." Sam looked at me and wrapped his arm around my waist, gripping it a little.

"Beautiful doesn't even begin to describe her voice." I playfully swatted him in the chest.

"Sam, please."

"What? It's true, babe." I just shook my head and laughed. I noticed Shane start to fidget and look around.

"Oh…well, I'm going to go look for my friend, it was nice meeting you both." Before either one of us could speak, he walked away. Sam looked down at me and shrugged.

"I think you scared him off." He tried to give me an innocent look.

"What do you mean?" I let out a loud laugh.

"Oh please, you all but pissed on my leg." He tried to keep a straight face when he looked at me but failed.

"Ok so what? I saw him flirting with you." I put my hands on his chest as he pulled me closer.

"Sam, sweetie. I'm a big girl. Before you came over, I was about to let him off easy. You have nothing to worry about. You are the only man I'm interested in." Although the possessive side him was kind of cute. He just looked at me with a serious look on his face. As if he wanted to say something. Instead, he just leaned down and gave me a kiss.

"You go on a head back to the table. I'll get my beer." I nodded and headed back to our friends. When he came back to the table, Sam walked over to his cousin and whispered something in his ear. Nathan then, stood up and walked off with Sam. Kurt looked at me as if to ask "what was that?" I just shrugged and shook my head. 20 minutes or so later, we got ready to go back on stage. This time there were three barstools sitting in front of Puck's drums set. I stood on the side of the stage as they finished setting up and as usual, last minute nerves came upon me and I felt the party the butterflies had started in my stomach. I closed my eyes and tried to shake the nerves away when I felt a pair arms wrap around my waist and pulled me into them. All nerves going away as I inhaled Sam's intoxicating scent.

"Is someone nervous?" I laughed and tried to wiggle my way out of his embrace.

"I can't help it, I always get nervous at the last minute. Especially if it's a new song." He turned me around to face him and cupped my face.

"Stop that, you've rehearsed it a million times. You could probably do this song in your sleep. You're going to blow everyone away with this song." I gave him a reluctant look. He laughed.

"Baby, believe me; they're going to love you singing this song just as much as I do…you are going to blow them away." He planted a kiss on my forehead and we both made our way on the stage. I saw that Finn had already sat in the stool on the left and Sam had followed me and sat down on my right. When he sat down, he took the mic off of its stand.

"We're going to slow it down for you guys, we have Miss Mercedes back one more time. We're doing a cover of another cover. The lovely Adele's version of The Cure's 'Love song'. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as we love playing it." He looked at me as he put his microphone back on the stand. I gave him a slight nod, letting him know I was ready. I closed my eyes and listened as Sam and Finn began the opening of the song. When my cue for me to come in came, I inhaled and opened my eyes.

_ Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am home again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you _

_You make me feel like I am whole again._

When Puck's percussion part came in, I felt chills going through my body as the song came together. After many times rehearsing the song, I never reacted this way.

_Whenever I'm alone with you._

_You make me feel like I am young again._

_Whenever I'm alone with you._

_You make me feel like I am fun again._

_I opened my eyes and glanced at Sam, realizing he's looking right at me as he played._

_However far away, I will always love you._

_However long I stay, I will always love ._

_Whatever words I say, I will always love you_

_I will always love you._

When the second verse came, the feeling I felt was indescribable. It was as if I had just realized that the words to this song were EXACTLY how I felt about Sam.

_Whenever I'm alone with you._

_You make me feel like I am free again._

_Whenever I'm alone with you._

_You make me feel like I am clean again._

_However far away, I will always love you_

_However long I stay, I will always love you_

_Whatever words I say, I will always love you_

_I will always love you._

As Sam began to play his solo, I closed my eyes and swayed to the music. He made little embellishments here and there. His fingers truly were magical on his instrument. I looked over at him and watched as he concentrated on his solo, biting his bottom lip. It was something he did when was really into his playing. During the very last part of the song, I closed my eyes again and continued to sing my feeling out into the final words.

_However far away, I will always love you._

_However long I stay I will always love you._

_Whatever words I say…..I will always love you._

_I'll always love you. I'll always love you._

_Cause' I love you.._

When the final note was played, I opened my eyes and smiled to all of the cheers and whistles from everyone in the audience.

"Thank you." I said quietly into the mic and stood up. Sam and Finn had also stood up and joined me in doing a little bow towards the audience. Once I walked off the stage, Sam came up to me with a big smile on his face.

"I told you that you'd blow everyone away. That was amazing Mercy. That was even better than a rehearsal."

"Let's just say I had a little inspiration." His smile grew wider as he took hold of my hips and pulled me into him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmmmhmmm. So you're doing one more song?"

"Yes ma'am. Why?"

"I just wanted to know how much longer I have to wait for this surprise you spoke of earlier." He gave me a crooked grin and leaned down close to my ear.

"In due time sweetheart. I gotta go find Will; I'll see you in a little bit." He placed a soft kiss on my ear and went off to find Will.

When I got back to the table with everyone, I noticed that Nathan was gone, but Elena was sitting talking with Rachel. Before I could ask where he went, Kurt pulled me down to sit next to him.

"I know what your surprise issss." He sang, sounding like 16 year old gossiping girl. I laughed,

"And let me guess, you're not going to tell me."

"Nope…but I can tell you that it's coming soon."

"But they have one more song to sing, though." I said, started to get confused and anxious. I just wanted to know! Kurt began laughing and turned his attention to the stage. I turned around to see, Sam with his acoustic guitar, Finn with an electric guitar and Nathan sitting behind an electric piano.

"I didn't know Nathan was performing with them tonight." I said, looking at his fiancée. She smiled and shrugged.

"I just found out today as well. I guess Sam's been working on something." Before I could say anything else, I heard Sam's voice over the microphone.

"Before we close out tonight, I want to take the time and thank everybody for coming out and hearing us play. You guys have been an amazing audience. For our closing number, I wanted to bring my Cousin Nathan up. He's played with us before a while back, but tonight he's doing me a big favor for me. The song we're going to do is going to be a twist on the Bruno Mars hit. We all want to dedicate this to our special ones in our lives. This is 'Just the way you are'." The song started with Finn playing the electric guitar and Sam playing under it with his acoustic. Just from hearing the opening, I would have never guessed it was the Bruno Mars so; until Sam began singing.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin_

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin._

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day._

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay, I say_

_When I see your face. There's not a thing that I would change_

_Because you're amazing, just the way you are._

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while._

_Because you're amazing just the way you are._

I was at a loss for words. I wanted to cry, scream and laugh all at the same time. I couldn't believe Sam was doing this for me. Going into the second verse, I caught him looking right in the direction of our table as he sang.

_Her lips, her lips I could kiss all day if she let me_

_Her laugh her laugh she hates but I think is so sexy_

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day._

_Oh you know , you know, you know I'd never ask you to change._

_If perfect's what you searching for, then just stay the same._

_So, don't even bother askin if you look okay, you know I'd say._

I laughed as soon as I heard the line about the laugh and he winked, knowing I would know exactly what he was talking about.

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

_Because you're amazing, just the way you are._

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while _

_Because you're amazing just the way you are._

Sam closed his eyes and belted out the rest of the song and I could hear the pure emotions he was feeling as he sang. I felt Kurt wrap his arms around me and whisper,

"Now do you believe me?" He couldn't see as I nodded, the tears rolling down my face.

_The way you are. The way you are. Cuz' girl you're amazing just the way you are._

_When I see your face, there's not at thing that I would change. _

_Because you're amazing just the way you are._

As soon as the song was over, there wasn't anyone sitting down. Everyone stood up, clapping and whistling. I laughed as I wiped the tears from my eyes, praying that my make- up wasn't entirely ruined.

"Thank you. Have a good night everyone."

"Shit, Sam is about to have a VERY good night indeed. That right there just earned him a lifetime pass to the land down under, right Mercy?" Santana asked bluntly. I turned to her,

"Oh he's earned way more than that." Everyone laughed as I looked at Kurt and Blaine and said,

"Yeah, I'll see you guys sometime tomorrow." They laughed harder as I turned back around to see Sam, Finn and Nathan walking towards our table. When he walked up to where I was sitting, he shoved his hands in his pockets of his jeans and gave me a sheepish look.

"So, what did you think?" I stood up and got closer to him, still not saying anything. I just grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and pulled him into a big passionate kiss. We've kissed in front of our friends before but never had we just made out in front of them. Sam grabbed my waist, pulling me closer to him and deepened the kiss; earning cat calls and whistles from all of our friends. I slowly broke the kiss and said,

"Does that answer your question?"

"That and then some. You really are trying to kill me tonight." Oh it was about to get worse.

"It's not intentional, I promise. How long is it going to be before we leave?"

"Only 15 minutes or so, why?" I stood up on my tip toes to whisper in his ear,

"Because I'm going home with you tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! if you want an idea of what Sam's version of Just the way you are could sound like...Look up Boyce Avenue's version of that song. <strong>


	11. Possibility

**SO SO SO SO SO sorry I took so long with this chapter...I felt like since this was THEE chapter...i had to get it right...I hope i did this chapter justice...I'm not sure if I'm good at writing Smut...but this was my best try...i hope you like it! I don't say it every chapter, but I DON'T OWN GLEE...seriously if i did...I would have been made Chord a regular on the show...**

**thank you for reading- Candace.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11- Possibility<p>

When I told Sam I was going home with him, I could feel the grip he had on my waist get tighter. I stood upright and saw nothing but pure lust in his eyes.

"I'll make it 10. Be right back." He looked over at Finn and Puck and damn near yelled that they needed to load everything up. I laughed and shook my head as I sat back down next to Kurt.

"Damn girl, what did you say to him?"

"Just told him that I was going home with him tonight." Santana almost jumped up in excitement.

"That's what I'm talking about, yes!" She held her fist out for me to bump it with mine. We all paid our tabs and headed out to the parking lot.

"What time shall we expect you tomorrow?" Blaine asked, trying not to laugh hysterically.

"Not sure yet. I'll call you."

"That's if she can walk straight. By the look on Sam's face before he left to go pack up the equipment, Mercy, I'd be worried if I were you." Lauren said as we began walking towards the back to wait on Sam and Puck. I could only laugh. If I started talking, my nerves would have been shot to hell. Before the rest of the crew left, Kurt drove by honking his horn and Santana drove by blasting R Kelly's "Bump 'n' Grind." We almost doubled over in laughter.

"So are you still nervous?" She asked as we stood in between Sam and Puck's trucks. I leaned in and whispered,

"Honestly? Hell yes I am. I don't know how to seduce a guy."

"You won't have to, Mercy. It's evident that Sam wants you. Seriously, as soon as he gets in his room, it's all over from there. Don't psych yourself out. It'll all be worth the wait…..trust." We both laughed as Sam and Puck joined us.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked me quietly. I turned to him and nodded, not really trusting my voice.

The ride back to his place was comfortably silent. He held my hand the whole ride. When we pulled up to his building; instead of parking outside, he pulled into a parking garage. I waited for him to open my door and help me out.

"You're not going to bring you guitars in?" I asked as he took my hand and headed towards the elevator. He shook his head and gave me a lopsided grin.

"They can wait til tomorrow." Well shit.

Once we were secure in the elevator, Sam pulled me close to me and leisurely rubbed my back as we waited for our stop at his floor. When I heard the "ding" indicating we were at his floor, the swarm of fluttering butterflies had returned. When we walked inside his apartment, he sat his keys and phone on the table by the door. I sat my purse next to them. My mind was moving 100 miles a second.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Sam asked, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up at him, smiled and shook my head.

"No, I think I'm good . I'm still feeling my long islands." He laughed as he slipped out of his shoes and held out his hands.

"Come here." He called out softly. I, too slipped out of my shoes, took two steps and put my hands in his. He pulled me close and then brought his hands up to me face. He leaned down to kiss me, using his lips to open mine and brushed his tongue against mine. At that moment, I felt as if my heart was going to pump its way out of my chest. I was sure he could hear its rapid beating. Saying I was nervous would have been a huge fucking understatement. Before he let the kiss get too heavy, he pulled away slowly and took my hand again

"Come on." He said, nodding his head towards the hallway leading to his room. Once we were inside, I was back in his arms, our lips molded together. He kissed me with more passion than he had ever done before.

"You have no idea how crazy you drove me tonight, during the first song." He said breathlessly as he began to make a trail of kisses from my lips down to my neck.

"I told you it wasn't intentional. I was just having some fun."

"Oh but it was sexy as fuck. It took some serious self-control to not grab and kiss you when you finished singing." His hands slid down my back and to my waist, his thumbs hooked into my belt loops.

"Are these jeans new?"

"Kinda, I've only worn them a couple times." He bit his bottom lip as his hands went right over my ass and gave it a firm squeeze. I squealed in surprise.

"Your ass looks so amazing in these jeans." Then, he did the unthinkable. While still firmly gripping my ass, he lifted me up. I gasped loudly and wrapped my legs around his waist as he backed up to the bed and sat down. If there was any inkling that I wasn't turned on at all, that totally took the cake.

"I can't believe you just did that." I said, trying to remember how to breathe.

"Mmm why do you say that?" he said in a husky voice. That only made my girly parts tingle even more. I ran my hands through his hair and gave him a serious look.

"You know why." He sighed and pulled me closer to him as if I couldn't be any closer. As soon as he pressed his lower half against mine, there was no way I couldn't notice how aroused he was.

"Do you doubt my strength Miss Jones?" Before I could answer, he started to place soft, sensual kisses down the center of my neck, darting his tongue out ever so slightly before pressing his lips in each spot. I tried to open my mouth to say something, but all that came out was a soft moan. He brought his mouth up to my ear and whispered

"I can't hear you, Mercedes." When I felt his tongue trace the outside of my ear, I was done for.

"N-no I don't doubt you. I- I just didn't think it were possible to lift me." I felt his fingers at the hem of my shift and start to lift my shirt. I automatically lifted my arms, giving him an invitation to remove my shirt. He pulled it over my head and threw it behind me.

"Anything is possible, Mercy. Tonight I'm going to show you lots of possibilities." I felt it was only right to remove his shirt as he had did mine. My hands were shaking like crazy, but I managed to bring them to the bottom of his shit and lifted it over his head. Sweet Lord, this man's body was a piece of work. I had noticed that since we met, he's has beefed up quite a bit. His chest and arm were lot more bigger and defined. I wanted to pinch myself. There was no way a man with this body structure could want me. His hands were almost instantly on my chest, caressing and squeezing my breasts. His hands went back to my waist and he lifted me up once again, making me stand up in front of him. He opened his legs a little and pulled me in between them. When his fingers were at the fly of my jeans, I felt my knees begin to shake. He placed a soft kiss on my stomach.

"Relax, Mercy." He whispered, his lips tickling my belly. I closed my eyes and exhaled,

"I'm trying." He let out a soft chuckle as he unbuttoned my pants and slowly slid them down my legs, revealing the black lace boy shorts that matched my bra. I heard Sam's breathing hitch.

"And I thought the purple set was going to kill me."

"Do you like it?" He said nothing as he pulled me back down on his lap, this time, turning to where I was laying down on the bed. He flung his body over mine, and pressed in to me, making feel how hard he was right through his jeans.

"Does that answer your question? I don't think I've ever been this hard before…..well maybe after I left your house two weeks ago."

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry baby. I want to be able to take my time with you."

"O….okay." He leaned down to kiss me, his hands moving to my bra straps and sliding them down my shoulders. He lifted me up a little and with flick of his fingers, my bra was off and onto the floor with my pants and shirt. When he laid back on top of me, his lips were on my neck and his hands were grabbing my breasts. My body shivered as his fingers went over my nipples, giving them a gentle squeeze. My hands went from his glorious back, down to his jeans and moved to the fly of them. My hands began to shake as I tried to unbutton them. After a few seconds, I finally got them unbuttoned and pulled down the zipper. I heard him let out a sigh of relief as his erection was no longer hidden inside his jeans. I brought my hands back to his waist and started to push his pants off. He finished by using his feet to push them further down and off his legs. When I reached for his boxers, his hand coved mind before he spoke.

"We've got all night babe, no sense in rushing." I laughed, hoping to laugh away most of my nerves…..that was a fluke. The butterflies were really working overtime in my stomach. My hands flew over my face.

"I'm sorry. It's just that it's been such a long time since I've….been like this with a man." I felt his hands wrap around my wrists and pried my hands away from face.

"It's okay, just let me take care of you." Before I could say anything else, he leaned down and kissed me. His hands went down to my thighs and rubbed them tenderly, dragging the tips of his fingers lightly over the top of my legs. I was sure he felt my body quiver. He started making a trail of kisses from lips down to the center of my chest. His hands then glided up my body and back to my breasts, squeezing them. I felt his mouth drape across my right breast and his teeth gently nip around my nipple. I gasped out in surprise when he quickly took that nipple into his mouth and giving it a firm yet still gentle suck.

"Oh my goodness." I moaned. He repeated the action a few more times before turning his attention to my other breast. My hands gripped his hair a bit, as his tongue flicked rapidly across my nipple. Just when I was trying to recover from that sensation, Sam's hands and body then snaked over my stomach and to the rim of my underwear. He placed a kiss on my stomach and whispered,

"You have no idea how many times I thought about touching you again….._tasting_ you again." And without a warning, he slipped his hand down my panties and ran his fingers over my clit. I sucked in my breath just as he let out a moan. My body started shaking just from the simple touch from his fingers. He repeated the motion a few more times, causing me to release a not so subtle moan. He quickly pulled his hand out of my panties and my heart rate slowed down.

"Oh sweet Jesus." I whispered. I heard him chuckle as his fingers hooked both sides of my panties and proceeded to pulled them down my legs and threw them off of the bed. In my mind I thought, "Oh shit, this was it." But was a bit caught by surprise when I felt Sam's tongue flick across my clit. It was like I was back in my room again. Only this time, I didn't have to hold back.

"Oh fuck, Sam." He moaned against me, creating a slight vibration on my clit as he explored with his tongue more. My hands just about flew to his head and gripped his hair. He continued pleasuring me with his mouth, but added his thumb by rubbing my clit as his tongue swirled around and inside my folds. When I felt the familiar feeling of my climax nearing, I arched my back and bucked my hips forwards. Just when I was at my peak, Sam removed his mouth and made his way back up my body.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked, trying to come down from my euphoric haze.

"Because, I've waited too long for this….I want…no I _need_ to feel you come and I want us to come together." He said in husky whisper. I wasn't sure it was possible, but I was pretty sure I was even more turned on than before. I pulled him down to me and crushed my mouth against his, not even caring that I could taste me on his lips. I slipped my hand into his boxers as I made the kiss deeper and took hold of his rock hard erection. I broke the kiss but kept my lips on his.

"I'm ready, Sam." He started to reach over into his night stand, but I caught his arm.

"How long has it been since you've been with anyone?"

"Four months before I met you and I had a check- up a month ago. I'm clean."

"It's been longer for me and I'm on the pill….I just want to feel you Sam." He shifted his body back to where he was laying on top of me.

"Are you sure?"

"More than sure." My hands went back his boxers and I started to push them off his body. Once they were finally off and on the floor, Sam position himself in between my legs. I closed my eyes and tried to relax my body as much as possible as I prepared for him enter my body. He started push himself inside and stopped.

"Uh, Mercy?" He asked in strained voice.

"Yeah?"

"How long has it been since you've….ya know?"

"Six years." I winced, hoping that wouldn't stop him.

"Shit." He muttered and started to push further inside me slowly. I couldn't remember it being like this my first time. But then again, the guy I was with for my first time wasn't as well-endowed as Sam was. Every inch more he was inside of me, he'd cuss lightly.

"Is…is something wrong?"

"No baby, it's just that you're super fucking tight. I'm not sure if I'll last that long."

"Okay, just keep going. I'll be okay." As if that was the extra push he needed, he finally pushed his way all the way inside me. Both of us let out a loud yelp at the feeling of him filling me up. I only felt a slight tingle of pain for a few seconds.

"_You okay, babe_?" Sam whispered as he began to thrust slowly. In answer, I lifted up, grabbed him by his neck to pull him down into a passionate kiss with one hand. With my other hand, I placed it on his lower back and pushed him deeper inside me. He let out a loud guttural moan while his lips were still pressed on mine. He broke the kiss and leaned forward to kiss my neck and whispered,

"_You feel better than I ever fucking imagined Mercy_." Before I could respond, one of his hands had traveled to my leg and lifted it slightly and began to thrust more and more deeper inside me.

"_Oh shit, ah._" I all but screamed.

"_You like that_?" He whispered, gently biting my ear, making my body shiver violently as he continued move rhythmically inside me.

"_Yes, Sam, oh god yes. It feels so fuckin good._" The deeper he thrust inside me, the closer I was getting to coming to my climax. I felt myself beginning to tighten up around him and as if he could sense it too, he sped up his pace. He reached down between our bodies and started to rub my clit with his very skillful fingers.

"_Sam, you're gonna make me come_."

"_That's it baby. Just let it go. I want you to._" As if my body was waiting for him to say the words, I held him as close to me as much as I could and let go and gave way to my orgasm. My nails dug deep into his back as I let my orgasm out; not even caring how loud I was moaning or screaming for that matter. My body began acting on its own and shook uncontrollably. It was as if the waves through my body were sent to Sam's because it wasn't too much longer until his body began trembling and he began moaning very loudly. He moved his hand from in between my legs and to my thigh and squeezed it tightly.

"_Oh Mercy, God, I'm about to come_." I used the same words of advice he gave me,

"_Let it go, baby_." Not even seconds later, I felt him pulsating inside me. He collapsed on top of me, both of us breathing heavily. We held each other in silence for a while until he spoke up.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" I opened my mouth to speak, but my lungs were a bit too dry so I shook my head. He slowly pulled out of me and laid next to me, pulling my body close to him. For a while the only sounds in the room was our breathing going from fast to slow.

"I hope you know that my feelings for you go beyond the physical part." Sam said breaking the long silence. I looked up at him,

"What do you mean?"

"My feelings for you run deep, Mercedes. I can honestly say that I've never felt the way I feel about you. You're seriously all I think about every day. The past two weeks has made me realize that what I have with you is really real." Hearing those words had my emotions hitting me like a freight train. Before I knew it, tears were running down my face. I felt Sam's weight shift.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing's wrong…..everything is just perfect. It's just….No one has EVER made me as happy as you have lately. Before moving here and meeting you, I always thought that real happiness was impossible for me. There are still times where I ask myself if all of this is real. Without You, Kurt and Blaine around….I think I would still be in that funk." He smiled as he leaned down to kiss me.

"I'll just have to make sure you don't get in that funk ever again." I laughed and pulled him on top of me.

"Okay. I just have one more question." He made himself comfortable in between my legs.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"How soon can we do it again?" He slid his hands down to my thighs and pulled them up to make me wrap them around his waist.

"Oh in about 5 minutes."

Sam and I made love a few more times before finally passing out and going to bed. Seriously his stamina was inhuman. The next morning, I woke up tangled up in sheets and in Sam's arms. I heard his soft snore and felt his breath tickle my ear. I had to use the bathroom, so I slowly slid out of Sam's arms and tried looking for my underwear when I noticed that Sam had a Houston Texans football jersey hanging on a random chair next to his closet. I wrapped the bigger comforter around my body as I got out of bed and made my way over to the chair. I winced at the sudden discomfort . With one hand, I held it up to see that it was pretty big in size. I pulled it over my head and just about gasped in surprise to see that it fit me. When I walked into the bathroom, the first thing I did was look in the mirror and saw what a hot ass mess I was. My hair was all over the place. Somehow my make-up was off without a smudge on my face. I was sure it was all over Sam's pillow. I went to find my purse and quickly grabbed my brush and a hair tie. After I fixed my hair and washed my face, I made my wait to the kitchen to see what he had that I could make breakfast from. I opened his refrigerator and found eggs and bacon. I pulled them out and got to work. I was totally in my own world as I scrambled eggs when I felt hands wrap around my waist.

"Now this is something I can _totally _get accustomed to. " Sam's sleepy husky voice crooned into my ear. My body shivered a bit at the sensation of his stubble rubbing against my cheek. I laughed as he planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Good Morning beautiful."

"Good morning to you too." He peeked over my shoulder and rested his chin on my shoulder,

"Aww you didn't have to do this." I chuckled and bumped him with my butt.

"Shush, I wanted to." He grabbed my hips.

"You don't want to do that Mercy." He said in deep voice. It almost sounded like a growl. I turned around to see that he was only in his boxer brief that left little to the imagination.

"Whatever do you mean Mr. Evans?" I asked in an innocent tone, batting my eyelashes at him. He bit his bottom lip as he gripped my hips tighter and pulled me closer to him. There was no way I could miss his hard erection poking me in my stomach.

"You should know by now that you ass sends me over the edge." His hands began to travel from my hips to my back. I quickly slapped his hands away.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Sure, just not for bacon and eggs." He said with wink. I squeezed my legs together tightly, trying to ignore the signs of my arousal.

"Well you're going to have to hold off for a little while, I'm already cooking. How about you just go and have a seat please?"

"Okay, Ms. Bossy." He playfully rolled his eyes and sighed as he turned to sit at the table.

"Thank you." I said as I turned back to the stove and continued scrambling eggs. Once I was finished, I retrieved two plates and fixed them both and joined Sam at the table. He already had two glasses of orange juice sitting on the table when I had sat our plates down. He looked at me with a kind smile.

"Thank you Mercy."

"It's no problem. Think of it as a 'Thank You' breakfast." He gave me a lopsided smirk.

"And just what are you thanking me for?" My cheeks began to heat up.

"You know what I mean, Sam." He let out a hearty laugh,

"No I don't….tell me Mercedes."

"Oh like you're ego needs to be anymore bigger." He picked up a piece of bacon and bit into it before he said,

"Fine be a party pooper. I do have request, though."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Can you just wear this jersey every time you're over?" I smacked my lips and laughed,

"Boy! Eat!"

We talked while we ate, discussing what our students were going to be performing in the recital coming up. After we finished, Sam insisted on doing the dishes since I cooked. He wouldn't even let me help. So I went back into the bedroom while cleaned up. When he was finished he walked in the room as I was putting on my underwear.

"Hey what do you think you're doing, missy?"

"Um…putting on underwear."

"Why are you doing that when you're just going to have them off in 10 seconds anyway?" He said in a low voice. As much as I wanted to fight it, the tone in his voice made me wet on sight. I couldn't let him know it just yet.

"Oh yeah? You sound so sure of yourself." He gave me a mischievous smile as he stepped closer to me.

"I haven't had enough of you just yet." He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me close to him. His hands gripped my hips tight. He leaned down and began kissing on my neck, instantly turning my body into jelly.

"We're still going to dinner at your parents' tonight, right?" I managed to get out.

"Yeah, mom said to come over at around 7….it's noon, so that gives us plenty of time." He whispered, nipping at my ear.

"You're really good at being irresistible, right now." He laughed and looked down at me.

"What can I say? It's a gift." Before I could say anything, he leaned down to kiss me. When he kisses me, I forget everything. As he deepened the kiss, his hands when to the bottom of the jersey I was wearing and lifted it up; pulling it over my head. I only put on my panties, so his hands were immediately on my breast. His hands grazed my nipples, making my body quiver. He quickly pulled down my panties and I kicked up to the side. He slowly backed me up towards the bed. He turned our bodies, making it to where his back was facing the bed. My hands when to his boxers and pulled them down. As soon as they were off, he sat on the bed and pulled me onto his lap. He slipped his hand in between our bodies and positioned himself at my entrance. My body froze. I knew nothing about this position.

"I've never been on top, Sam." I whispered softly. With his free hand; he brought it up to my face and cupped my cheek.

"It's okay Mercy, I'll guide you." I nodded and pressed my lips against his as he proceeded to enter me. I wrapped my arms around his neck for leverage as I let my body adjust to him entering my body again. It was still something I was still trying to get used to. I kissed him with so much passion, when I felt him all the way inside me, I gently bit down on his bottom lip; causing both of us to let out a loud moan. That only made him kiss me even harder.

"Whenever you're ready, just do whatever your body feels like doing." I nodded against him and began moving my hips back and forth. He kept his hands on my hips, still guiding me. Once I found a rhythm I was confident with, I picked up my pace.

"Yes, just like that. Take control. " Sam moaned in my ear, letting go of my hips and letting me do my own thing. His hands and mouth went back to my breasts, giving them attention with his hands and tongue. I started grind my hips fast as put my hands on his chest, pushing him down onto the bed. I leaned over and kissed him while his hands went back to my hips, slowly sliding down to my ass. He gave it a firm squeeze, making me squeal.

"You like that, Merce?" He whispered.

"Yes, that feel so good. I didn't think it was possible to feel this good."

"I told you, anything is possible, I'm going to keep my word on showing that anything is possible. Now want I want you to come for me Mercedes." As my body needed to hear the words, my orgasm neared in seconds. He wasn't far behind me. Being in this new position, I felt every move he made inside of me. I felt him pulse inside of me. That was an interesting feeling. It surprised me a little.

"That…..was…." I started to say, trying to catch my breath.

"Amazing." Sam finished for me. We did that a couple more times before I decided that I needed to get home and get ready for dinner with his parents. On the way home, I finally turned on my phone and saw that I had a few voicemails and a handful of texts. All of them from Kurt and Santana. One of Santana's texts was asking whether or not I could walk straight when I woke up. I just laughed and replied that it was none of her business. When Sam pulled in front of my house, he still managed walk me to the door.

"I'll be back at around 6…it takes a good 30 minutes to get to their house."

"Okay, that's fine." He nodded as he leaned over to kiss me quickly and headed back to his truck. He waited until I was inside before he pulled off. I locked the door and headed through the house, only to find Kurt and Blaine in the kitchen, leaning on the counter, as if they were waiting for me.

"Well, well…look what the cat dragged in. I almost thought you weren't coming home today." Kurt sang. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, I had to come home and change anyway."

"Are you going back out?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, we're having dinner at his parents' house tonight." They looked at each other with big grins on their faces.

"Why are you smiling like crazy people?" Kurt wave his hand.

"Oh nothing…that's good, you getting in good with the family. So I take it last night was good?" At the mention of last night, I couldn't help but sigh happily.

"Oooh, that good huh?" Blaine asked excitedly.

"And then some…last night was perfect."

"It shows…you're glowing Mercy." I couldn't help but blush. Thinking of the night before made my stomach do flips.

"Well, I'm gonna go shower, I may try to sneak in a nap too." They both laughed and waved me away. Once I got into my room, my cell began to rang. I expected it to be Santana, but when I saw the name "Gramma" flash across the screen I got excited.

"Gramma! How are you?"

"I'm good now that I can hear your beautiful voice. How are you sweetheart?"

"I'm really good. Very, very good." I knew I was smiling from ear to ear. Hearing her voice always brightens my day.

"I can tell by your voice. What have you been up to?"

"Oh nothing, just working mostly."

"Oh so this guy you've been seeing wouldn't have anything to do with why you're so happy?" Leave it to my Gramma to make me blush even more than Sam does.

"I guess ma told you huh?"

"Of course she did, now tell me what's he like." I spent a good half hour telling her about Sam. She was very happy that I was happy and doing so well. She was really the main one supporting me with my decision to move.

"Well sweetie let me let you go so you can get ready for your dinner. I just wanted to talk to you for a minute. I have to go and have some tests run in the morning."

"What kind of tests?" I asked, quickly getting concerned.

"Oh nothing to worry your pretty little face with. You concentrate on your recital you have coming up. Make sure you record all of your students, I want a copy."

"Will do Gramma, I love you."


End file.
